


Last Chance

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Driven mad by loneliness after Celebrian sails for Valinor, Elrond challenges the Valar to return Gil-galad to him, but is Glorfindel of Gondolin who gets a last chance at life.





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"By the power given to me, I command you, release Gil-galad and return   
my love to me! I came here to reclaim him and I will not be denied!"  
Elrond swayed on his knees. He was in his study and had burned several  
of the sacred herbs and incense, which had taken his spirit to the Halls  
of Waiting in Mandos.

"I came here before you and demand you honor my request. Restore life to  
Gil-galad and let him go!" He called on his strength and challenged the  
Valar. "Gil-galad was my life, and I want him back!"

During the long nights he had carefully thought through his plans, but  
now that his spirit had entered the Great Halls, fear and doubt sneaked  
up on him. Was he strong enough to force the Valar to obey?

Celebrian's departure had driven him mad with grief. First he had lost  
Gil-galad at the Last Alliance when Sauron had ended his life, and then  
Orcs had hurt his beloved wife so deeply that she had chosen to sail to  
Valinor. Utterly alone, he had buried himself in his library, studying  
books filled with ancient knowledge. Eventually he had found a way for  
his spirit to travel to Mandos whilst his body remained safely behind on  
Arda.

A part of him realized it was folly to challenge the Valar, but he felt  
he had nothing left to lose. Losing a mate not once but twice had caused  
something to break inside him, and he was willing to risk his life to  
bring one of them back.

Looking about angrily, he wondered why the Great Halls were empty. Or  
maybe he just couldn't see the dead because he was still alive? It  
didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was bringing Gil-galad back  
to Arda with him.

"Answer me!" Growing frustrated, Elrond searched his surroundings. "Show  
yourself! Or are you afraid of me?"

Unexpectedly, a deafening roar echoed through the Halls and Elrond  
quickly covered his ears. Catching sight of some movement to his right,  
he reacted at once, opened his arms and grabbed the form that was now  
appearing in front of him. /It must be Gil-galad! The Valar granted me  
my wish!/ Elrond held on tight to the cold form in his arms and  
concentrated on sending his spirit back to his study at Imladris. His  
heart fluttered madly, holding his beloved in his arms once more.  
Gil-galad felt incredibly cold, but that would change once he got his  
lover back in his bed. He would quickly warm his long lost love!

"Hold on, maethor-nîn. You always fought bravely, do not give in now!" A  
whimper left the form in his arms and he tightened his hold. "I won't  
let you go again! I defied the Valar for you!"

 

 

Suddenly the stone floor of his study appeared beneath his knees. He had  
safely returned to his rooms. His eyes, which had been closed in  
concentration, now opened and stared at his much-craved prize. Elrond's  
eyes widened in shock; instead of long, dark hair, he found golden  
locks. They hid the Elf's features, but it was fairly obvious that it  
was not Gil-galad whom he had brought back. Elrond released an angry  
yell. "Nay, this cannot be!"

His anger rose and he rolled the Elf away from him and onto his back.  
"You tricked me!" he screamed in fury at the Valar. "I wanted Gil-galad,  
and this is not my beloved!" Furious, he rose to his feet and paced his  
study. His hands had turned into fists and he banged them occasionally  
into the wall, eager to release his anger. He had failed his beloved,  
had failed their love! The Valar had tricked him, sending a strange Elf  
in Gil-galad's place. He had been a fool to believe they would obey! No  
one commanded the Valar!

/Maethor-nîn, I failed you. I wanted to bring you back and instead they  
tricked me./ Images of nights filled with lust and passion swept through  
him, and he collapsed onto a chair. He had failed his beloved Gil-galad!  
/What do I do now?/ His fingernails dug into the wooden armrest and his  
gaze traveled to the blond Elf lying crumpled on the stone floor. The  
stranger was naked, and massive shivers shook his body.

/I cannot turn my back on him. I am the one who took him here./ He  
didn't want to admit it, but the blond was his responsibility. His  
shoulders slumped forward in defeat. It was hard to admit his failure.  
/Gil-galad will never return to me. I have lost him forever./ Even worse  
was the fact that he had brought back a stranger from Mandos. /Who are  
you?/

Elrond left his chair and returned to the shivering form. He knelt next  
to the blond and brushed away some stay locks. The first thing that  
struck him was the silk-like quality of the strands, but he pushed the  
lovely sensation away in anger. Searching the Elf's features, he was  
stunned to see how beautiful the blond was.

/What do I do with you?/

The tremors grew worse and turned into violent spasms. Elrond sighed  
dejectedly and picked up his cloak, draped over a chair. He covered the  
Elf with it and then took a moment to ponder his next step. /I should  
examine you, see what kind of state you are in./

He lifted the Elf from the floor and walked to his bed, where he placed  
the stranger in its center. /It should have been Gil-galad in my bed,  
not you./ He resented the blond for returning in his beloved's place and  
was tempted to simply leave him to his own devices, but the healer in  
him won the inner struggle.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he slightly peeled back the cloak and  
checked the Elf's pulse. A little fast, but nothing to worry about.  
However, the cold that radiated from the Elf's body was. The smooth skin  
felt like ice and Elrond experimentally rubbed the cold flesh, hoping to  
generate some warmth, but the skin remained frozen.

He rose from the bed, threw more wood onto the fire and opened his  
closet, taking out a warm sleeping robe. Returning to the bed, anger and  
disappointment spread to him, reminding him of his failure. /Or maybe I  
did not fail and this Elf played with me?/ What if the blond had somehow  
manipulated him? He had grabbed the first form he saw and it could be  
that this Elf had approached him on purpose, hoping to be pulled back to  
Arda. /What if the Valar did not trick me, but you did?/ Now he aimed  
his anger at the blond, trying to hate him. It was easier to blame the  
blond and the Valar, than to look at his own actions as a failure. /Aye,  
you tricked me. If it had not been for you I would have been successful  
and my beloved  
would have returned with me./

He couldn't do this right now, couldn't tend to someone who had taken  
away his last chance at happiness. The Valar wouldn't allow his spirit  
to travel to Mandos again; he had wasted his last chance! He flung the  
robe onto the bed and marched out of his rooms, heading for Erestor's.  
The mere sight of the blond infuriated him and he had to put some  
distance between them before he did something he might regret later. It  
was safer to let Erestor tend to the reborn Elf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The banging on his door woke Erestor and alarmed, he sat upright in bed.  
"What is it?" Had something happened to Elrond or his children? Why else  
would someone wake him in the midst of the night?

"Erestor! I need you, now!"

Erestor swallowed hard, hearing Elrond's tone. The Ruler of Imladris was  
obviously upset and angry. "Give me one moment." He quickly got to his  
feet, slipped into his robes and hurried to answer the door.

Elrond's appearance shocked him. The long, dark hair was in complete  
disarray and the blue eyes shone with a startling intensity. What had  
caused Elrond to become this upset? "What urgent matter has come up?" he  
asked, falling into step beside Elrond as they headed to the half-Elf's  
rooms.

"I made a terrible mistake," said Elrond in a tense tone. "And I need  
you to deal with the consequences."

His curiosity piqued, Erestor stepped into Elrond's rooms whilst the  
half-Elf remained near the doorway. Once it became obvious that Elrond  
wouldn't join him, Erestor awaited his Lord's instructions. His gaze  
swept through the room and his heart missed a beat, seeing a strange Elf  
in Elrond's bed. "What did you do?"

Elrond bit his bottom lip. "I called out to Mandos in an attempt to  
bring back Gil-galad." He pretended to not see the shock in Erestor's  
eyes and continued. "Instead of our beloved Gil-galad, this Elf  
returned. I do not want anything to do with him."

"Do you know who he is?" Erestor sat down on the side of the bed and  
studied the handsome features. Then he noticed the shivers. "How can he  
be cold?" Elves didn't feel the cold!

"It was cold in the Halls of Waiting." Elrond distinctly remembered  
that. "Tend to him, but make sure he does not come near me. I do not  
want to be reminded of his trickery."

Erestor frowned. "Are you so sure he tricked you? What if the Valar  
denied you Gil-galad? What if this Elf has nothing to do with it and his  
return is purely coincidence?" Erestor was startled, seeing the evil  
gleam in Elrond's eyes. /You are not mad with this poor Elf, but with  
yourself./ He knew Elrond well enough to know that the half-Elf would  
come to his senses in time, but now he needed to calm down. "I will look  
after him for the time being, but you brought him back and he is your  
responsibility, not mine."

At that brief moment Elrond hated Erestor for reminding him of the  
truth. "Take him to the guest rooms. I do not want him here."

Erestor gave his friend a compassionate look, knowing Elrond would hate  
himself later for treating the strange Elf like this, and decided to say  
nothing. After pushing his arms beneath the blond's arms and back, he  
lifted the shivering Elf. The motion caused the cloak to glide onto the  
floor and Erestor raised an eyebrow at finding the Elf naked beneath it.

A stabbing sense of guilt washed through Elrond momentarily. "Just take  
care of him." He turned about and waited for Erestor to leave his rooms.

"He will need your healing skills later," said Erestor in a neutral  
tone. "I suggest you quickly work through your anger. It does not become  
you."

Elrond wanted to lash out at Erestor, but stopped himself just in time.  
Erestor didn't deserve his anger. "Leave me alone."

Erestor headed for his rooms, where he could take best care of the  
reborn Elf. Shaking like a leaf in his arms, the blond emitted a  
strangled whimper, full of misery.

Erestor hurried into his rooms and placed the blond on his bed, which  
was still warm from when he had slept in it. He quickly covered his  
charge with blankets and then pulled up a chair. He sat down and studied  
him. The closed eyes worried him, and he was tempted to wake the Elf,  
but wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Damn Elrond for being this  
stubborn!

His problem was solved when the Elf's eyes opened. Deep pools of  
sapphire stared at him in shock. A scream left blood-drained lips, which  
carried a blue hue. Erestor instinctively reached for the blond's hand,  
rubbing the skin soothingly. Now that the sapphire jewels were directed  
at him, he felt strangely nervous. /You are beautiful, my friend./

"You must be terribly confused, but let me reassure you that all is  
well." Erestor's heart missed a beat, seeing the terror in those blue  
orbs. "Rest for a while and I will answer your questions later."

Unintelligible sounds left the blond's lips and Erestor allowed his  
charge to grab his wrists and to pull him close. "You are awfully cold,  
are you not?" The pleading and lost expression in the sapphire eyes  
quickly made him give in. Lying down next to the frightened Elf, he  
wrapped his arms around him. "I will look after you." Erestor grew  
increasingly angry with Elrond for deserting the blond. /I will look  
after you until Elrond comes to his senses./

The blond clung to him, seemingly soaking up his body heat and Erestor  
stroked the long hair, wondering about the Elf in his arms. "Do you  
remember your name?" The tremors lessened little by little and Erestor  
cocked his head, hearing the other Elf whisper softly.

"Glor...fin...del..."

The voice was charming and melodic, even though the blond was  
stuttering. "Glorfindel?" repeated Erestor, smiling. "He was a great  
warrior once, who lived in Gondolin. His name was Glorfindel as well. He  
is famous among our people because he battled a Balrog. Did you ever  
hear of him?" Not receiving an answer, Erestor carefully placed two  
fingers beneath the blond's chin and lifted the Elf's head. "You fell  
asleep again." That meant he had to stay in bed as well, for he didn't  
want to wake the exhausted Elf.

"Elrond, what did you do? How can you desert this Elf when he needs a  
healer so badly? He just returned to life!" It was a good thing that he  
couldn't leave the bed, because he was afraid he might lose his temper  
when confronting Elrond with his behavior. "And what possessed you to  
try to bring Gil-galad back? You are so wise, and then you do -this-?"

Erestor slowly rocked his charge, trying to soothe Glorfindel when he  
whimpered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing near the doorway, Elrond bowed his head in defeat and guilt,  
hearing Erestor's words. /You are right, my old friend, but I cannot  
face my failure yet. I should never have tried to bring back Gil-galad,  
but I feel so alone. Not even your company, or my children's love can  
change that. I miss having a mate, a partner, someone I can put my trust  
in. I need someone in my life and I hoped that someone could be  
Gil-galad again/

He glanced at Erestor and the blond Elf in his arms, and after making  
sure they were resting comfortably, he turned about and returned to his  
rooms. He had to find a way to come to terms with what he had done.

/Who did I bring back? What did I do?/ Elrond marched into his rooms,  
and collapsed in front of the fireplace where open books, revealing the  
incantations needed to travel to Mandos, still mocked him. "I did  
something terrible. I should never have tried to retrieve someone from  
Mandos. I should not have meddled with the dead and now one of them  
dwells among us. Is he a danger to us?"

Recalling the way the blond had clung to Erestor, he instinctively  
dismissed the thought that the Elf could present a danger. "I need to  
face him, tell him what I did. Must I return him to Mandos? How do I do  
that? Or should I allow him to stay here in Imladris? By Elbereth, what  
did I do? Why did not anyone stop me?"

Because no one had known of his plans. He had shut out Erestor and his  
children and had carried out his plan in secrecy. Feeling mentally  
exhausted, he stretched out in front of the fire and stared into the  
flames. /What is going through his mind right now? Does he realize he is  
alive again and back in Arda? Does he long to return to Mandos or--? Why  
am I doing this to myself? I will ask him in the morning. Maybe things  
won't look that bleak when Arien rules the sky again./

Whilst staring into the fire, Elrond surrendered to exhaustion and  
drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had no idea where he was or what had happened to him. The last thing  
he clearly recalled was walking the Halls of Waiting and then something  
had grabbed him, pulling him along. Too stunned to act, he had allowed  
this force to pull him along and he had clung to the warmth in return.  
Then everything had turned to black around him, and when he had regained  
consciousness, someone had been holding him. Body warmth; he hadn't felt  
it in so many centuries that he had forgotten what it was like. He had  
desperately clung to it, hoping it would never leave him again. Mandos  
was so cold.

A warm, soothing voice then spoke to him, assuring him everything would  
be fine, and he had wanted to believe it so badly that it brought tears  
to his eyes.

Opening his eyes, his heart had missed a beat, finding that he no longer  
dwelt among the dead. The dark haired Elf holding him was full of life,  
and warmth. What had happened? How could he possibly have left Mandos?  
The Valar had told him that he would spend eternity in the Halls of  
Waiting, so how could this have happened?

He marveled at the sensation of feeling a body close again after so many  
cold and lonely centuries. His own body still felt terribly cold, but  
his heart was beating again and blood flowed through his veins. Tears  
left his eyes as he fully realized that life had been restored to him.

"Do not cry, Glorfindel."

The voice made him look up and he stared into dark eyes, filled with  
compassion. He wanted to ask the Elf where he was and what had happened,  
but his vocal cords refused to cooperate and he could only stare, hoping  
the other understood.

"I am called Erestor. I am a friend."

Glorfindel nodded slowly, indicating he had understood.

"You are in the heart of Imladris, the last Homely House."

He didn't know that name, or that realm, and hoped Erestor would  
continue.

"You... were... dead?" asked Erestor in a tentative tone.

Glorfindel nodded, for it was true. He had died many centuries ago and  
his soul had traveled to Mandos. Moistening his lips, he tried to speak  
again. "How... did... I get... here?" Hearing his own voice after so  
many centuries baffled him.

Erestor smiled kindly. "You were brought back to Arda by Elrond  
Half-Elven."

Glorfindel frowned, lost. He had never heard that name before. "Why?"

Erestor carefully chose his words. "You must ask him that personally. I  
do not know his motives." He refused to do Elrond's dirty work. Elrond  
had brought the blond back from Mandos and Glorfindel was now the  
half-Elf's responsibility. He wondered about the name the blond had  
given him, but then again, it was not uncommon for parents to name  
children after their heroes. "Elrond is probably recovering and will  
visit with you later."

Glorfindel nodded once, absentmindedly. Why was he here? Why had the  
Valar allowed him to return? He grew tired of these questions and  
briefly closed his eyes. They opened when the cold of Mandos sneaked up  
on him again, making him shiver. Instinctively, he hugged Erestor  
tightly.

"Why are you this cold?"

"Mandos... is... cold." He was still getting used to talking after being  
silent for centuries. "But... you are... warm." Erestor pulled him even  
closer and Glorfindel sighed, pleased. "Thank you... for... sharing  
your... body warmth." He wondered about Erestor's sad smile, but felt  
too drained to speak.

"You should sleep now. Once Arien rises we will talk."

Glorfindel felt like he could trust Erestor and he listened to his  
instincts, which had never failed him before. /For some reason I trust  
you. I like you./ In his life, arrogance had been his greatest flaw, and  
when he had entered Mandos the Valar had decided to punish him for it.  
His punishment had consisted of solitude. The other souls had been  
allowed to communicate, but he had been excluded. In time he had learned  
humility, but also desperation had come over him. Now that he had found  
warmth, someone whom he could communicate with, he never wanted to let  
go again.

Feeling content for the first time in centuries, he buried his head  
against Erestor's chest and deeply inhaled the other's scent. Soft  
strokes bestowed on his hair made him sigh blissfully. He fought sleep  
as long as possible, not wanting to return to the dark void now that had  
felt warmth again. What if this was a cruel trick and he would wake up  
at Mandos again? He couldn't take that risk!

"You must be exhausted, Glorfindel. It is safe to give in to sleep."

"Cannot...do that."

"Why?"

Glorfindel summoned his last strength. "Do not... want... to wake... up  
in...Mandos... again."

"You won't, Glorfindel. You will wake up in this room, in my arms. Be at  
peace and rest."

Tears escaped Glorfindel's eyes and flowed down his face. Clinging to  
Erestor, he gave in and dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the night, Elrond was haunted by dark shapes, shadows that stood  
behind him, never speaking, but always threatening in their silence.  
Cold sweat formed on his skin and he woke with a start, immediately  
searching his rooms for the dark forms. But he was alone.

Then the blond's face appeared in his mind's eye and he propped himself  
onto his elbows. "I should never have ventured into the Halls of  
Waiting." But it was too late now. What was done was done.

Elrond rose to his feet, wrapped his robes tightly around his frame and  
walked over to the window. Morning was upon them and Arien was rising,  
spreading warmth all over Arda.

"What about him?" Elrond's thoughts returned to the blond and he  
realized he couldn't put this off much longer. They had to talk. But his  
movements were slow and reluctant when he left his rooms to seek out  
Erestor's.

He had to find a way to send the dead back to Mandos.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chance

Part 2

 

 

Erestor immediately looked at the door when it opened. Upon seeing Elrond, he signaled for the half-Elf to approach.

 

Guilt was written all over Elrond’s face and his head was slightly bowed when he came to a stop in front of the bed. Tentatively, he looked at the blond Elf, still naked, tangled safely in Erestor’s arms. “How does he fare?” He regretted reacting that harshly last night and was grateful that Erestor had taken pity on the Elf.

 

“He is still cold. And he is scared.” Erestor studied Elrond closely. “You should be the one holding and comforting him. What made you challenge the Valar? Did you lose your mind?” No one else would ever dare address Elrond like this, but their long friendship made him feel entitled to it.

 

“I needed a moment to calm down,” said Elrond, shamefaced. “Now I must find a way to send him back to Mandos.”

 

Erestor frowned, worried. “Send him back? Why would you do that?”

 

“He is dead, Erestor. He does not belong here.”

 

Erestor wanted to protest once more, but at exactly that moment the sapphire eyes filled with life. “Glorfindel is waking up.”

 

“Glorfindel?” repeated Elrond in amusement. He would never understand why anyone would name a child after one of their greatest warriors. Those names should be revered, not used idly.

 

Erestor ignored Elrond’s mocking tone and looked into the blond’s eyes instead, immediately picking up on the anguish and confusion. “Do you remember me? I am Erestor and you are in Imladris.”

 

Glorfindel stared at the dark haired Elf, trying to deal with the fact that he was no longer in Mandos. He could barely believe that the cold had receded and that he was able to communicate again. Lost for words, he stared pleadingly at Erestor. Then his stomach growled hungrily, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

 

“My, you are hungry,” said Erestor in a warm tone. “I will get you something to eat.” When he tried to disentangle himself from Glorfindel, the blond refused to let go. “You are not alone, Glorfindel. Elrond is here to talk to you and the two of you should have some privacy.”

 

Surprised, Elrond noticed the shock that appeared in the blue eyes at hearing his name. Suddenly the sparkling orbs were aimed at him, making him feel slightly nervous. “Erestor is right. We need to talk.”

 

Glorfindel tensed up in his arms and Erestor regretted leaving the blond behind. He wished he could remain present, but the look in Elrond’s eyes told him the half-Elf wanted some privacy. “Do not worry. I will return shortly,” said Erestor, trying to soothe Glorfindel. The blond finally released him and he slowly rose to his feet. Passing by Elrond, he shot the half-Elf a venomous glare.

 

Elrond averted his eyes, knowing he deserved to feel his friend’s wrath; he had misbehaved last night. Now that Erestor had left the room, Elrond pulled up a chair and seated himself, observing the blond.

 

Glorfindel, feeling trapped, pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Why was he naked beneath the covers? Had he arrived in Arda like that? Glancing at Elrond, he realized that this was the one who had brought him back. What was he supposed to do? Thank him? He decided to remain quiet. He would let Elrond take the initiative.

 

“My name is Elrond Half-Elven and I never intended to take you back to Arda with me. It was a mistake which I intend to render.”

 

Elrond’s words sent shivers down his spine and Glorfindel wrapped the blanket more tightly around his frame. Forcing himself to listen, he stared helplessly at Elrond.

 

“I traveled to Mandos to reclaim Gil-galad, but instead you appeared on the floor of my study.” Elrond glared at the blond. “Did you trick me?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. Trick him? How could he possibly have tricked him? He shook his head, not trusting his voice to sound steady. No, he hadn’t tricked Elrond! He hadn’t even known what was happening at the time!

 

“I wish I could believe you,” said Elrond in a distant tone, “but I cannot. I called out for Gil-galad and yet you came to me.”

 

Glorfindel now frantically shook his head. His eyes dashed wildly and his fingers clawed the blanket. “Did… not… know!” He had been wandering aimlessly, hoping against all odds that his torment would end, that the Valar would relent and have mercy on him, let him communicate with the others! “Did… not… trick you!” Shivers once more racked his body and his teeth chattered madly, as the memories of Mandos became stronger. “Please… do not… send me… back!” If his body had obeyed, he would have fallen onto his knees in front of Elrond, begging the Elf to have mercy on him. He had finally escaped that cold, the solitude, and he would do anything to make Elrond let him stay!

 

Elrond couldn’t help become worried at seeing the panic in those midnight blue eyes. The blond was shaking himself to pieces! He had thought he would enjoy frightening the Elf, but was stunned to find he was growing extremely worried instead. “Calm yourself.” He leaned in closer and raised an eyebrow at seeing Glorfindel crawl away from him. The blond’s back hit the headboard of the bed, forcing him to stop moving.

 

Squirming, Glorfindel raised his hands pleadingly. “Will do… anything… if you… let me… stay.”

 

Elrond marveled at Glorfindel’s panic. “Why are you so determined to not return to Mandos?”

 

Glorfindel sighed, distressed. Once Elrond learned about his punishment, the Lord of Imladris would make haste to send him back. “Cold… Cold and lonely.”

 

The words nearly caused Elrond’s heart to stop beating. Cold and lonely. That was how he had felt since Celebrian had left. “What is Mandos like?”

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes. “Terrible.” He didn’t want to remember the Halls of Waiting. “What… must I do… for you… to let me stay?”

 

Elrond sensed the fear and panic that kept Glorfindel from meeting his gaze. The blond was terrified of being sent back to Mandos. “How did you die?”

 

The brutal question took Glorfindel by surprise and his eyes closed, recalling his death. “I was consumed… by fire.” The Balrog had lashed out at him when it was dying and had engulfed him in scorching flame. Why did Elrond want to know?

 

Elrond realized how blunt his question had been and apologized. “I regret putting it like that. I did not mean to bring back painful memories.” Elrond rose from his chair and slowly sat down on the bed. Glorfindel instantly moved farther away from him and Elrond honestly regretted the way he had acted last night. “I am a healer. Maybe I can help?”

 

“A healer?” Glorfindel didn’t feel comfortable at having Elrond this close. The Elf somewhat intimidated him. Elrond had to be powerful to challenge the Valar like that!

 

“Aye, a healer.” Elrond’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you constantly shivering?”

 

Glorfindel pulled away when Elrond tried to reach for his arm. Erestor’s touch had been warm and friendly, but he wasn’t so sure about Elrond. Something in those piercing eyes made him shake even more violently.

 

Elrond suddenly noticed Glorfindel’s discomfort; his fear of him. He regretted implying that Glorfindel had tricked him and realized he owed the blond another apology. “I had no reason to threaten you. Be assured that I won’t send you back.”

 

It took a while for the words to sink in, but when they did, Glorfindel seemed to collapse into himself. Only now did Elrond understand just how afraid the blond had been. “You can stay.”

 

Glorfindel fumbled with a corner of the blanket, staring at Elrond in disbelief. “Are you… serious? Can I… trust you to keep… your word? What if… you change your… mind?”

 

Elrond managed to claim Glorfindel’s hand and almost cringed at feeling the frozen skin beneath his fingertips. “I brought you back; you are my responsibility. I won’t send you back against your will. It is the least I can do.” He rubbed the cold skin and saw the exact moment when the blond realized he was holding his hand.

 

Glorfindel considered pulling back, but then this unbelievably pleasurable warmth seeped into his body. He sighed blissfully, and tears flowed from behind closed eyelids. “By Elbereth… more… please!”

 

A puzzled smile appeared on Elrond’s face and he found himself unable to deny the blond. Sending more of his healing energy into his fingertips, he watched as a warm blush spread over Glorfindel’s face, throat and arms. Shifting a little closer, he pushed one arm beneath the blond’s shoulders and encouraged him to lean against him. Glorfindel tensed, but allowed him to maneuver him into the desired position.

 

He had no idea what Elrond was doing, but his skin now tingled with heat. Involuntarily, not aware of what he was actually doing, he wrapped his arms around Elrond, trying to soak up as much heat as he possibly could.

 

The healer in him was pleased when Glorfindel finally relaxed against him. “Be at ease. You are among friends.” During the night his wrath had lessened, and he was almost ready to admit his failure. Almost, but not yet. Whilst warming Glorfindel’s ice-cold body, he whispered, “Did you ever speak to Gil-galad during your stay at Mandos?”

 

The question made Glorfindel’s shivers return and Elrond frowned at feeling them.

 

“I was not allowed to speak… to anyone.” Glorfindel simply couldn’t lie to Elrond, not when the dark haired Elf was sharing this incredible heat with him.

 

“Why was that?” Elrond’s frown deepened. Why would the Valar forbid Glorfindel to speak with the other souls?

 

“I was punished…”

 

“Punished?” Elrond pulled back, and made eye contact with Glorfindel. “What terrible deed did you commit in your life?”

 

“I was arrogant.”

 

“Arrogant?” Elrond shook his head in disbelief. “The Valar punished you for being arrogant?”

 

“I was a warrior once…” whispered Glorfindel, lured into trusting Elrond by this warmth that now seeped into every pore of his body. “I took too much pride… in slaying my enemies.”

 

Now it was Elrond’s turn to grow tense. /I knew it! The Valar played this trick on me! They punished Glorfindel for his arrogance and why not do the same thing to me? I was beyond arrogant for challenging them like that! They would think this a fitting punishment for me!/

 

Glorfindel’s body sagged against his and Elrond slowly lowered the blond back onto the bed. “I exhausted you,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “You should rest now.” Glorfindel’s eyes were vacant, telling him a healing sleep had set in.

 

“I see you changed your mind?” said Erestor sharply, entering his rooms. He carried a tray filled with bread, cheese, dried meats, fruits and tea. “I recall you telling me that you did not want him close, that he tricked you, and now you are using your healing powers on him?”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath. “Erestor, I am sorry for—“

 

Erestor cut him short. “I know you, Elrond. Once you calm down you always regret your actions, but you need to control your temper. You have the power to hurt people and you should act with more tact.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “You know me so well.”

 

“I have known you for several thousand years, Elrond.” Erestor had reached the bed and brushed some locks that had fallen into Glorfindel’s face behind pointed ears. “Did you mean it when you told him he could stay?”

 

“I did. I was wrong to judge him without knowing him. I was angry and my fury clouded my judgment.”

 

“And now you are calm again?” Erestor poured them some tea and handed Elrond a cup filled with the steamy hot herbal liquid.

 

“I am calm, and I regret my past actions. I should never have tried to reclaim Gil-galad, but I was so lonely.” Elrond made his last admission softly, after ensuring Glorfindel was still asleep. “I miss Celebrian so much.”

 

“Aiya, mellon-nîn,” whispered Erestor in a compassionate tone. “You are most unfortunate to have lost two lovers in your life.” He sat down and claimed his friend’s hands. “You have your children and you have me. You still have a family.”

 

“But not a mate.” Elrond, finally allowing his misery to show, looked pleadingly at Erestor. “Why could I not succeed? All I wanted was Gil-galad.”

 

“And the Valar gave you Glorfindel instead.”

 

Elrond’s eyes darkened. “What are you implying?”

 

“For someone as wise as you are, you can be remarkably slow at times. It is obvious that Glorfindel has nothing to do with this. Someone else sent him back. Now why would the Valar do that?”

 

“I do not know,” admitted Elrond, confused.

 

Erestor judged the time not yet ready to share his thoughts with Elrond and told his friend to sip his tea. “I assume you will take Glorfindel to your rooms?”

 

Elrond nodded, tiredly. “I will look after him, as I should have from the start. I should never have let my temper get the better of me.”

 

Erestor placed a hand on Elrond’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “You have a good heart, Elrond, but no one can enter when you keep it locked. After Celebrian left, you locked us all out. Elrohir and Elladan tried to get through to you and so did Arwen, but you continued to reject them. Arwen could no longer see you suffer and is now at Lothlorien, where Galadriel hopefully can console her, but the twins are still suffering. They miss you. They miss the close bond the three of you used to have.”

 

Elrond’s eyes were filling with tears, realizing how much he had made his loved ones suffer. “I will talk to them.”

 

“Do that.” Erestor rose from the chair and stared at the blond Elf asleep in his bed. “His skin no longer possesses that ghastly pale color. Your healing powers helped.”

 

“I will tend to him later. First I want to talk to my sons.” Elrond shakily got to his feet. “I cannot believe the mess I made.”

 

“You were hurting,” said Erestor, understanding Elrond’s motives for acting the way he had. “But now you must set everything straight, and your first concern must be Glorfindel.”

 

“I will make sure he recovers. Maybe we can find him some rooms? And he mentioned he was a warrior once. We always need new guards to join the patrols.”

 

“You can worry about that later. First he needs to recover. When I talked to him his speech was awfully slurred, but he seems to be improving.” Erestor was quickly developing a soft spot for the blond. “If you need someone to sit with him, let me know.”

 

“Thank you,” said Elrond sincerely. “Thank you for setting me straight. Not many dare to put me in my place.”

 

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” Erestor smiled warmly. “We don’t you seek out the twins and I will make sure Glorfindel is settled comfortably in your rooms and eats?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I hope they will forgive me for being this distant lately.”

 

Erestor waited for Elrond to reach the doorway and then said, “Don’t forget to tell them about Glorfindel. My heart tells me he will need friends and Elladan and Elrohir could take him under their wings.”

 

“I will inform them, though I am not looking forward to telling them that it was I who brought him here, and then turned my back on him.”

 

“They do not need to know the whole truth,” said Erestor, “Tell them a distant relative has arrived in a bad shape and that he needs to regain his strength. Knowing the twins, they will offer to help.”

 

“There is a reason why I made you my chief advisor. You are wise and cunning.”

 

Erestor gracefully accepted the compliment with a single nod. “I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan stared listlessly out of the window. Rain was pouring down from the heavens and had quenched his desire to go hunting today. Turning around, he looked at his twin, who was on the bed, reading. “I am bored,” admitted Elladan. Usually they would spend time with their father during this time of the day, but Elrond no longer wanted them around.

 

Elrohir placed the book aside and signaled for his brother to walk up to the bed and sit down. “We must be patient, Elladan. Ada is grieving. I never thought someone could hurt that badly, but every time I look into Ada’s eyes I see a pain I cannot comprehend. He wants to be alone.”

 

“I miss him,” admitted Elladan in a broken tone. “First Nana leaves, then Arwen goes to ‘Lorien and now Ada shuts us out. I would not know what to do if it was not for you.” Elrohir opened his arms and Elladan flung himself at his twin.

 

Elrohir hugged his twin tightly, feeling the same emotional pain. Now that their mother was gone, they needed their father close. “Ada will come around eventually. You know what he is like.” Seeing tears drip from Elladan’s chin caused his heart to ache. “And you still have me.”

 

“Elladan? Elrohir?”

 

The twins stared at each other in shock, recognizing their father’s voice. “Ada?” said Elladan, “What are you doing here?” He freed himself of his brother’s embrace and hurried over to the doorway. Opening the door, he looked at Elrond with badly disguised hope in his eyes. His arms were still open, from when he had been holding Elrohir and he took a step closer to his father, mutely begging to be held.

 

Elrond cringed at seeing the lost expression on his eldest son’s face. “Elladan, what have I done?” Opening his arms as well, he caught Elladan in them and hugged his son tightly. “Please forgive me.”

 

Elrohir jumped up from the bed and hurried to join them, staring at their father in disbelief. Elrond had been so distant and now he was here, hugging Elladan?

 

“Elrohir.” Elrond reached out for his youngest and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Finally reunited, father and sons wept hot tears. It wasn’t long before they went down onto their knees, but still the hug remained intact. “I love you, my sons. I am so sorry that I locked you out, but I was hurting and I did not know how to share my grief with you. I wanted to keep you at a distance, protect you from my grief and anger. I pushed you out of my life. Please forgive an old fool.”

 

Elrohir released a strangled whimper, and pressed a kiss on his father’s hair. “We were so worried about you, Ada. It did not matter how we tried, we could not get through to you. We were afraid of losing you.”

 

Elrond nodded once, and then pulled back slightly so he could look at his sons. “It stops here and now. I won’t lock you out any longer.”

 

Elladan was happy to hear that, but couldn’t help but wonder. “What brought on this change?”

 

Elrond sighed deeply and signaled for his sons to seat themselves. They sat down on the bed and Elrond pulled up a chair. “Consumed and controlled by my grief, I tried to reclaim Gil-galad. I called out to Mandos.”

 

Elladan nodded, shakily. Their father had told them about his first love, and they had never judged him for being in love with a man. “What happened?”

 

“The Valar denied me. I should have known better than to try, but I was not thinking rationally.” Elrond rested a hand on Elrohir’s shoulder and took Elladan’s hand in his, making sure the three of them were connected. “I did bring someone back from the Halls of Waiting, but it was not Gil-galad.”

 

“You brought someone back from Mandos?” Elladan’s eyes had widened in shock. “One of the dead?”

 

Elrond nodded slowly. “Apparently his name is Glorfindel and—“

 

Elrohir interrupted him. “Glorfindel of Gondolin? The Balrog slayer? Ada, you regaled us with tales of his deeds when we were little!”

 

Elrond hated to set them straight. “Elrohir, he is not that Glorfindel. He just carries the same name.”

 

Elrohir’s enthusiasm faded slightly. “What will you do next, Ada? Will you let him stay or send him back?”

 

“I told him he could stay. He was terrified of returning to Mandos and I must say I cannot blame him. During my short stay there, the cold invaded my being as well.”

 

“The cold?” Elladan frowned. “I thought Mandos was a perfect resting place.”

 

“It is not perfect,” said Elrond, thoughtfully, “but I suggest you talk to him yourself. He will need some friends.”

 

“Of course we will talk to him,” said Elrohir in a compassionate tone. “Just let us know how we can help.”

 

“I will,” said Elrond, smiling warmly at his sons. “I am glad we talked. I had no idea how much I had alienated you.”

 

The twins moved closer and hugged him again. “We will always love you, Ada,” whispered Elladan.

 

“And I will always love you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor contently looked about. Glorfindel had remained asleep during their trip to Elrond’s private chambers and the blond was now softly snoring in the half-Elf’s bed. “But you still need to eat something,” said Erestor in a thoughtful tone. “I will leave it to Elrond to wake and feed you.”

 

After walking over to the bed, he pulled up the satin sheets and covered Glorfindel with them. Although the shivers had lessened, they still remained. The blond’s face was relaxed in sleep, but one fist rested close to his head, telling Erestor Glorfindel didn’t feel at peace completely.

 

“And the Valar sent you back instead of Gil-galad.” Erestor studied the handsome face. “I think I know why, but only time will tell if I am right.” Erestor walked over to the doorway and closed the door behind him. “I am certain the Valar sent you here for a reason. Maybe they hope you possess the key to unlock Elrond’s heart.”


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chance

Part 3

 

 

“Follow me, but be silent. He might still be asleep and he looked exhausted when I talked to him.” Elrond motioned for his sons to walk soundlessly as they entered his rooms. Elladan and Elrohir had begged him to meet with the Elf who had returned to Arda, and Elrond had relented, knowing he had a lot to make up for.

 

Looking into his room, he found the blond in his bed, safely tucked away under the sheets. A sea of long locks, some curled, spilled over the satin pillow and the large eyes stared blindly at the ceiling. Enraptured by the Elf’s beauty, Elrond froze in his tracks, which caused his sons to bump into him.

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a knowing look. The blond possessed a supernatural beauty. The long golden locks, sapphire eyes and red lips made him into a vision of divine beauty, and all they could do was stare.

 

The sounds woke Glorfindel from his sleep, and he quickly located the source of the noise. Three dark haired Elves were staring at him with their mouth agape. He privately cursed the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the satin sheets, feeling oddly vulnerable in front of them. He let his hair fall in front of his face, hoping it would stop them from staring at him.

 

Elrohir cleared his throat and took a step toward the bed. He extended his hand and said, “I am Elrohir and my brother is called Elladan. As you can see, we are twins.”

 

Glorfindel shyly looked up, nervously making eye contact. The younger Elves looked and acted in a friendly manner, but one could never be sure.

 

“And Elrond is our father,” added Elladan, who joined his twin near the bed, marveling at the blond’s beauty. “And you are Glorfindel?”

 

He tentatively nodded his head. Why were they here, and where was Erestor? Erestor was the only one he was willing to trust at this point.

 

Elrohir couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. “Ada tells me you are not, but I want to know for sure. Are you Glorfindel of Gondolin?”

 

Elrond released a tired sigh. “Elrohir, I told you…” But his voice faltered, seeing the blond nod once. Nay, that could not be!

 

“Are you the Balrog slayer?” asked Elladan in a hopeful tone.

 

Glorfindel nodded again, uncertain why they wanted to know. His arrogance had gotten him killed when fighting the demon. If only he had been less cocky! He averted his eyes, but accidentally looked at Elrond. Seeing the narrowed eyes, he realized that his answers had displeased the dark haired Elf. Maybe he could still remedy his mistake? It would turn him into a liar, but he didn’t want Elrond to change his mind and sent him back!

 

Elladan and Elrohir were releasing pleased sounds, and moved closer, sitting down on the bed and firing countless questions at Glorfindel, who looked stricken.

 

Unnoticed by Glorfindel, Elrond managed to rest his hand on the blond’s arm. As long as he could remember, touching someone had shown him if someone was lying or telling the truth. Now that he was touching Glorfindel, he felt nothing but honestly, no deceit, no lies. “You really are –that- Glorfindel?” Suddenly the blue eyes darkened with fear and the blond started to shake his head, Elrond instantly sensed the lie.

 

“Nay, am not…” Glorfindel saw the shock on the twins’ face, but hoped he had pleased his savior, who now might not send him back to Mandos.

 

“Do not lie,” stated Elrond calmly, seeing panic return to the sapphire eyes. “I want you to speak the truth.”

 

Tremors once more rocked Glorfindel’s body, realizing how close Elrond was.

 

“You are Glorfindel of Gondolin; the one who slew the Balrog?”

 

Glorfindel whispered, “I am,” and then quickly looked away, but wherever he looked, a pair of eyes met his gaze. In the end, he stared at his hands, resting in his lap.

 

The blond’s admission baffled Elrond. “I brought back the Balrog slayer.” And the Valar had punished Glorfindel for being the great warrior he was? Why?

 

Elladan smiled brightly. “Will you tell us about the Balrog you killed?”

 

Glorfindel shrugged, trying to read the expression in Elrond’s eyes. He wasn’t doing anything that would displease his dark haired savior.

 

“Later, decided Elrond, “first Glorfindel must eat and rest. Elladan, fetch me the tray and Elrohir, bring me the sleeping robe I accidentally dropped onto the floor earlier.” He recalled flinging it onto the floor in anger, but no one needed to know.

 

Glorfindel let Elrond and Elrohir maneuver him into the desired position whilst slipping the warm robes over his head. It was hard to believe that he had returned to Arda and that this family was willing to take care of him until he had recovered enough to fend for himself

 

“I can braid your hair,” said Elrohir in a hopeful tone. He collected brush, comb and crystalline beads to weave into the locks. “That is, if you want me to?”

 

Glorfindel nodded shyly, uncertain what to do next. Elrohir began to brush his hair, removed the tangles and then braided it. Glorfindel closed his eyes and almost purred his comfort at the feel of hands gently moving through his locks.

 

Elladan, who had placed the tray on the side of the bed, exchanged a smiling look with his youngest brother. “Eat,” he said, addressing Glorfindel. The look the blond gave him was unreadable.

 

But Elrond realized what was going on. “It has been centuries since you ate last.”

 

Glorfindel wanted to nod, but at the same time he didn’t want to distract Elrohir who was doing an excellent job braiding his hair.

 

Elrond reached for the bread and placed it in Glorfindel’s shaky hand. “Do not eat too much. You are not used to eating large quantities after so many centuries.”

 

Glorfindel stared at the bread and then took a small bite out of it. He tried to swallow it, and nearly choked on the dry substance.

 

Elrond laughed warmly. “Maybe we should start with some tea instead.” Elrond placed his hand over Glorfindel’s and touched the cup to the blond’s lips.

 

Sipping slowly, Glorfindel’s eyes widened, actually tasting tea and recognizing the hint of mint.

 

Elrohir, who had finished braiding the long golden hair, heard the sobs as well and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s waist. He was so used to comforting Elladan that it now came natural as well. “You will get used to it again.”

 

Elrond rescued the tea and placed it back on the tray. If drinking tea evoked this kind of reaction what would eating a piece of fruit do to the blond? “Open up,” said Elrond, who had peeled and sliced an orange.

 

Glorfindel moaned in surprise at tasting the orange.

 

“Elladan? Elrohir? Leave us alone for some time?” Elrond waited for his sons to walk over to the doorway before seating himself on the edge of the bed. The door closed behind the twins and Elrond cupped the blond’s chin in the palm of his hand, forcing Glorfindel to look at him.

 

Glorfindel was trying hard to regain his composure, but failed.

 

In the end, there was only one thing Elrond could do. He leaned forward, pulled him into a hug and held the blond close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir were whispering, when Erestor came upon them in the corridor. He hoped Elrond had taken his advice and talked to his sons. Inclining his head in greeting, he studied their expressions, relieved to see a smile on their features.

 

“Erestor!” Elladan smiled brightly and hugged the advisor. “You sent Ada to talk to us, or did you not?”

 

Erestor smiled smugly. “And for once he listened. Aye, I sent him. I take it you talked?”

 

“We did,” replied Elladan, “And he introduced us to Glorfindel! I never thought we would ever meet the Balrog slayer in person, but –“

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What did you say?”

 

“You did not know? He is Glorfindel of Gondolin! He died, killing that Balrog.” Elladan didn’t want to say it aloud, but he was relieved that Elrond had failed in bringing back Gil-galad. Although his father obviously still had feelings for the great Elven warrior, he had never liked Gil-galad when Elrond had described him in his stories.

 

Erestor frowned. “Glorfindel of Gondolin?” He had lived in Gondolin for some time, but he had never met the famous Glorfindel. It could very well be possible. “I take it Elrond is with him?”

 

“Aye,” said Elrohir, “I have the impression that everything overwhelmed Glorfindel and Ada wanted him to have some privacy.”

 

“Then I will check on Elrond later,” said Erestor slowly. “Will you join me for breakfast now that your father is occupied?” Later that day he would attend to matters of state that demanded immediate attention.

 

“We will join you,” said Elladan, cheerfully. “But I hope to spend more time with Ada and Glorfindel later. The tales he can tell us…” Elladan’s voice faded, looking forward to finding out more about Gondolin and the battles Glorfindel had been in. What were the odds of Elrond bringing back Glorfindel? He silently thanked Elbereth for not sending back Gil-galad; like Elrohir he had always felt a distinct dislike when Elrond had spoken of his former lover. “I like Glorfindel.”

 

“You only just met him!” said Erestor teasingly, but he thought he understood; Glorfindel was utterly charming. Once the blond realized that, he would easily wind them around his little finger. “I am glad your father decided to allow him stay instead of sending him back to Mandos.”

 

The twins nodded. “And we will visit him later. Maybe he can help us improve our sword fighting. His fighting skills were legendary.”

 

“Let him rest first,” advised Erestor. “We do not know what it was like in Mandos but it seems to me that he needs to relearn many things. Physically, he seems weak.”

 

“Ada will have him back on his feet in no time. He is a very skilled healer!” Elladan nodded enthusiastically. “And then Glorfindel can spar with us!”

 

Erestor loved seeing them happy and felt thankful that the Valar had sent back Glorfindel instead of Gil-galad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am sorry. I am normally not such an emotional mess,” Glorfindel panted softly, trying to steady his breathing. Breaking down in Elrond’s arms made him feel embarrassed. Elrond’s opinion of him couldn’t be any lower.

 

Elrond allowed Glorfindel to pull back and settle against the pillows, which had been placed against the headboard. It was the strangest thing, seeing the blond in his bed. “Why did you not tell me who you are?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes showed confusion. “But I did.”

 

“You told me, or to be exact Erestor, that your name is Glorfindel, but you forgot to mention that you are Glorfindel of Gondolin.”

 

“Does it matter?” Glorfindel wiped the remaining tears from his face and stared at Elrond.

 

“Maybe,” said Elrond evasively. “But we can discuss that later. First I want to know how you feel.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged. “It feels odd, having a body again after so many centuries.” Being able to communicate was even stranger, but he kept that private. The mere fact that he was no longer ignored, no longer treated as if he were invisible, made him happy.

 

“I suggest you eat some more. You are probably still hungry.” Elrond placed the tray on his guest’s lap and then rested one hand on the blond’s brow.

 

“What are you doing?” whispered Glorfindel, nervously. Touch was something else he still had to become used to.

 

“I am checking if you still feel cold.” Elrond raised an eyebrow, seeing shivers run through Glorfindel’s body.

 

Glorfindel’s breath caught, when small sparks of heat exploded and then seeped into his flesh, warming him from the inside. “You are using your healing powers on me…” His voice trailed off, surrendering to this warm sensation that rolled through his body.

 

“Would you like to take a bath? The warm water might help as well.”

 

“A bath?”

 

Elrond chuckled at the way Glorfindel’s eyes widened impossibly. He was slowly beginning to understand how new everything was for the blond. “Aye, a bath.”

 

Glorfindel was lost for words. Only a day ago he had aimlessly wandered the depressing Halls of Mandos and now Elrond wanted him to take a bath? His happiness suddenly faded, realizing he still felt too weak to make into the bathroom alone and he refused to take up more of Elrond’s time. Judging from what Erestor had told him earlier, Elrond ruled Imladris and was an Elf of great importance. He couldn’t impose on Elrond like that when urgent matters demanded the Elf’s attention!

 

Elrond’s saw the disappointment in Glorfindel’s eyes and frowned. “What is wrong?”

 

“Maybe I should stay in bed instead.” Glorfindel felt thankful for the robe, no longer feeling that exposed and vulnerable. “You do not have to sit with me. I am sure I would also be fine in some rooms far away from yours.”

 

Now Elrond was truly becoming worried. “Was it something I said or did? I am trying to better my ways. It was the shock of realizing that it was you and not Gil-galad I had brought with me. It is not personal.” The wavering look Glorfindel gave him, told Elrond that the blond didn’t believe him. “Stay here whilst I prepare the bath.”

 

Glorfindel considered protesting, but realized it would be futile. Elrond ruled the Last Homely House and would not be denied. Eventually he nodded meekly.

 

Elrond got to his feet and entered the bathroom. After filling up the large pool in the center of the room, he added healing herbs and lavender to it and returned to collect Glorfindel. His heart nearly stopped beating, seeing the blond sway on his feet. Suddenly Glorfindel released a startled yelp, tripped over the long robes and lost his footing. He began to fall and Elrond moved quickly, catching the blond before he could hit the floor. “I told you to stay put,” said Elrond, instantly worried.

 

“I do not want to be a nuisance,” whispered Glorfindel, lowering his eyes.

 

“You are not a nuisance,” said Elrond in a firm tone. He tightened the hold he had on the blond and together they headed for the bathroom. “It must feel strange, being able to walk again,” mused Elrond, trying to make Glorfindel open up to him.

 

“It does.” Glorfindel was busy putting one foot in front of the other, but managed to peek at Elrond between steps. The dark haired Elf seemed relaxed and was sincere when it came down to helping him.

 

“Sit down,” said Elrond, guiding Glorfindel over to a chair.

 

The blond sat down, and allowed Elrond to remove the sleeping robe. In stunned disbelief, he stared at his new body, which closely resembled his old. He had a body again!

 

“Here, let me help.” Now that Elrond had disposed of the sleeping robe, he helped Glorfindel into the pool. A moan, which revealed utter bliss, tumbled from Glorfindel’s lips as the water closed over his body.

 

Elrond stood back and watched Glorfindel closely. Even his lonely heart had to admit the blond’s beauty. “I will be back shortly. Try to not drown.”

 

Glorfindel nodded absentmindedly, lost in sensation. The water caressed his skin and his body reacted to the warm stimuli. His groin tightened and his eyes widened in shock at finding himself growing erect. Looking up, he was relieved to find that Elrond had left the bathroom.

 

His hand stole beneath the surface of the water and he curled his fingers around his erection. By Elbereth, he had thought he would never feel anything like this again! Stroking slowly, he brought himself to orgasm and tears escaped his eyes when ecstasy swept through him.

 

“Why? Why me?” Staring at the water, he wondered why the Valar had sent him in Gil-galad’s place. He was smart enough to understand that nothing happened accidentally; the Valar had sent him here on purpose.

 

“Did you enjoy your bath?”

 

Expecting Elrond, he was surprised to see Erestor and he immediately relaxed. He liked Erestor a lot better than the angry looking Lord of Imladris. “I did.” He couldn’t stop a blush from spreading over his face and hoped the observant advisor didn’t figure out what he had been up to during his bath.

 

Erestor had a good idea why the blond was blushing, but discarded the matter. He would probably have touched himself as well after so many years at Mandos. “Elrond is hoping you will join us for dinner.” Erestor picked up a large towel and draped it over Glorfindel’s shoulders. “Can you get to your feet or do you require my help?”

 

“I do not know,” said Glorfindel honestly. Slowly, he pushed himself onto his feet, but he swayed at once.

 

Erestor moved in, quickly wrapped the towel around the wet form and steadied the blond as Glorfindel stepped out of the water. “Just take a moment to get used to being on your feet again.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. His blush deepened when Erestor lightly rubbed his skin dry, sending a pleasant warmth through his body.

 

Erestor noticed the quivers, revealing Glorfindel’s pleasure at his touch, and dropped the now wet towel to the floor. “Lean against me.”

 

Glorfindel leaned heavily on Erestor when the Elf helped him back into his robes. Long, midnight blue robes reached down to his ankles and he finally felt warm. Erestor’s arm remained around his waist when they made their way back into Elrond’s room. Growing nervous, Glorfindel noticed that the twins had joined them as well. Both were staring at him with big eyes, filled with expectation.

 

 

“Please sit down.” Elrond already sat at the head of the table, with Elrohir to his right and Elladan to his left.

 

After Erestor had helped him sit down, the friendly Elf occupied the other head end of the table and Glorfindel found himself seated next to Elrohir. Was it time to eat again?

 

Elrond read the question in the blond’s eyes and nodded. “Arien has set and it is time to eat dinner.”

 

Glorfindel cautiously looked from one to the other, trying to read their expressions. The twins seemed curious, Elrond concerned and Erestor… Erestor seemed hopeful, but why he didn’t know. He was slowly beginning to understand that they wouldn’t send him back to Mandos, for which he felt eternally grateful.

 

“You will stay in my rooms until you have recovered sufficiently to take care of yourself,” said Elrond, whilst closely watching Glorfindel. “Try the salmon, it is excellent.” The cook had outdone himself, and the salmon was served with one of Imladris’ best wines.

 

Glorfindel was still trying to deal with the fact that he would be staying in Elrond’s rooms, when he realized they were staring at him expectedly. What was wrong?

 

“Eat,” said Erestor, amused. “I know this must seem strange to you, but it is best for you to grow used to life as quickly as possible again, eating included.”

 

Glorfindel tried the salmon and briefly closed his eyes at the delicate taste.

 

“Here, have some wine as well.” Elladan filled Glorfindel’s goblet and pretended to not see the fine tremors that coursed through the blond’s fingers upon picking up the goblet.

 

Glorfindel took a single sip, uncertain what effect the wine would have on him. The last thing he wanted to make a fool out of himself in front of his savior. The wine almost sloshed over the rim as he unsteadily put it down, but Elrohir acted quickly and stopped the goblet from falling.

 

“You must work on your hand-eye coordination,” said Erestor teasingly.

 

Glorfindel nodded, unable to stop a blush from forming on his face. It had been so long since he had been among his kin that he no longer knew how to act properly. Once he had been the light of the party, the center of all attention, easily amusing and entertaining all present, but he could no longer act like that. The long centuries spent in Mandos had changed that. “I will work hard.”

 

A frown crossed Erestor’s features and he made eye contact with Elrond. The half-Elf nodded in understanding; they had to work on the blond’s self-esteem, among other things.

 

“Maybe you can spar with us when you feel rested?” Elrohir smiled enthusiastically. “Your skills were legendary and we hope you might teach us.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Elrond, at hearing Elrohir’s question. First he wanted to know Elrond’s opinion on this. The half-Elf could still send him back to Mandos and he desperately wanted to please Elrond.

 

“Aye, you could still teach them a thing or two. They are quick in their studies.” Elrond disliked seeing the uncertain look in those sapphire eyes. “You will be resting most of the time, but once you feel up to it, you can supervise their training.” It would give Glorfindel something to do, to look forward to.

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. “I will help the best I can.” He didn’t understand what was happening, why they seemed to care about him. Their interest seemed so wrong after centuries of being ignored.

 

“Now finish dinner and then we will return you to bed. You must be exhausted.” Elrond exchanged a look with his sons and Elladan and Elrohir excused themselves. After smiling at Glorfindel, and assuring the blond once more that they were looking forward to the training sessions, they left Elrond’s rooms.

 

Erestor, seeing the nervousness in Glorfindel’s eyes, stayed a little longer and quickly engaged Elrond in a conversation about road maintenance, giving the blond a chance to recompose himself. Dinner must have been quite a surprise to Glorfindel, judging by the baffled look in the sapphire eyes.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, trying to sort out his feelings. Being alive again was harder than he had thought! Every now and then fatigue got the better of him and a vacant expression appeared in his eyes, hoping none of them would notice. It would be impolite to fall asleep on them!

 

Erestor waited for the blue eyes to turn empty again and then quickly addressed Elrond. “You should put him to bed; he is exhausted.”

 

Elrond pushed back his chair and the noise woke Glorfindel again. Disorientated, he looked about, suddenly remembering where he was. Elrond had appeared in front of him and he felt hesitant to meet the other’s eyes.

 

“Come with me; you need to rest.” Elrond extended his hand, hoping Glorfindel would take it. But the blond just stared at it. “Glorfindel? I want you to go to sleep and the bed would be the best choice.”

 

Glorfindel finally realized what it was that Elrond wanted, and slowly pushed himself to his feet. The heavy fabric of his robes nearly pulled him down again, but by then an arm had settled around his waist, supporting him. “I can walk on my own.” He hated being this dependent, knowing Elrond had far more important things to do than looking after him.

 

“Nay, you cannot,” said Elrond in an equally stubborn tone. From the corner of his eye, he caught Erestor’s amused smile. His advisor seemed to think this was funny! But then he recalled dumping Glorfindel on Erestor last night and he felt grateful that his friend had looked after the Elf.

 

They had reached the bed and Elrond slowly lowered Glorfindel until the blond was sitting down on the edge. Bending down, he took hold of Glorfindel’s ankles, lifted them and told his charge to lie down. After covering the blond with several warm furs, he stood back and watched Glorfindel doze off.

 

Suddenly a hand settled on his shoulder and he looked into Erestor’s sparkling eyes. “I automatically assumed he could not be Glorfindel of Gondolin. If the twins had not asked him, I doubt he would have told us.”

 

Erestor cocked his head, smiled at the peaceful expression on Glorfindel’s face, and said, “He is beautiful, is he not? Even for our kind he is ethereal.”

 

“He told me the Valar punished him for being arrogant in life. I did not see a single trace of arrogance in his eyes tonight.”

 

Erestor sighed, sorrow echoing through. “He will need you to show him how to live again. You have a very important task ahead of you.”

 

“I will do my best,” promised Elrond. “At first I cursed him for returning in Gil-galad’s place, but now that my anger has lessened I look forward to getting to know him and spending some time with him.”

 

Erestor, standing behind Elrond, smiled, pleased. /Ah, maybe I was right after all. The Valar did send Glorfindel for a reason. He is already unlocking your heart, my old friend./

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chance

Part 4

 

 

Elrond, who was sitting behind his desk and going through today’s paperwork, was startled when a keening wail echoed through his rooms. “Glorfindel!” Alarmed, he pushed back his chair and headed for the blond, who was struggling with the sheets. Cold sweat had formed on the Elf’s brow, and a pleading expression crossed his features. “Hush now, Glorfindel, you are having a nightmare.” Elrond sat down on the bed and continued to speak in a soothing tone. When he rested his hand on Glorfindel’s brow, he found that Mandos’ cold had returned.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes slowly filled with awareness and he grabbed Elrond instinctively, holding on to the other’s warmth by wrapping his arms around his savior.

 

Elrond stroked the long locks, hoping to calm Glorfindel, but suddenly his door was flung open and Erestor entered, closely followed by the twins.

 

“What is wrong?” asked Elladan, reaching the bed first.

 

Elrohir joined his brother and stared at Glorfindel curiously. “Was it a nightmare?” asked the youngest twin.

 

Glorfindel had calmed in his arms and Elrond managed a weak smile. Seeing Erestor and his sons this concerned warmed his heart. “It was a nightmare alright.”

 

Glorfindel, who had fully awoken slowly, looked at the four of them in disbelief. What were they doing in here? He understood Elrond was here, because these were his rooms, but why were the others here? Because he’d had a nightmare? No, that couldn’t be it.

 

“Was your nightmare about Mandos?” Elrond lowered Glorfindel back onto the bed and studied the sapphire eyes. Glorfindel nodded once and Elrond signaled for Erestor to get him some water.

 

But Erestor felt hot tea was in order and headed for the kitchen. When he returned, Elrond was still sitting next to the blond, holding his hands, and the twins had seated themselves on the floor. There was a comfortable silence in the room, which he didn’t want to break, and he poured tea, handing Elrond a mug filled with the hot liquid.

 

Elrond allowed Glorfindel to place his fingers over his own, and touched the mug to the blond’s lips. “Sip slowly; it is hot.”

 

The warm liquid flowed down his throat, driving away some of the cold. Glorfindel nodded thankfully when, after long moments, he had emptied the mug. “I am sorry I woke you,” he said apologetically. “I had forgotten about nightmares.”

 

“Do not trouble yourself,” said Elrond goodheartedly. “I imagine they will continue to occur until your mind has dealt with all latest developments.”

 

“Now that we are all awake,” said Elladan, “maybe now you can tell us about that Balrog and how you killed it?”

 

Elladan’s question actually brought an expression of dread to Glorfindel’s face and his blue eyes darkened. “There is not much to tell, pen-neth. It chased me and I had to defend myself. With its last breathe of fire it knocked me off the rock and the flames burned me as I fell to my death.”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened, awed. “You really killed a Balrog!”

 

Elrond locked eyes with the blond. “You are his hero now.”

 

“Hero?” Glorfindel firmly shook his head. “I am no hero. If I had not been that arrogant in life I would never have challenged that Balrog and I would not have died. I am a bad example.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “It was due to your courage that Idril, Tuor and Eärendil, my father, could escape. My family never had the chance to thank you. Because of your sacrifice, they escaped.” Elrond raised an eyebrow, as if only now realizing something. “Maybe that is why the Valar sent you back. My family is greatly indebted to you.”

 

“There is no debt. I did what I had to do.” Glorfindel shifted nervously at hearing the gratitude in Elrond’s voice.

 

Erestor, who immediately noticed the growing tension, said, “Glorfindel needs to sleep peacefully. Elrond? Maybe a sleeping potion will help?”

 

Elrond left the bed, fetched some dried herbs and dropped them into the carafe filled with the remaining tea. After swirling the tea and herbs around in the carafe, he refilled the mug. “Drink this. It will help you sleep.”

 

Too emotionally drained to protest, Glorfindel sipped, ignoring the bitterness the tea now contained. Elrond took the empty mug from him and covered him with the furs again. “Thank you for taking care of me.” His gaze shifted from Elrond to Erestor, and then over to the twins. Elladan smiled at him and Elrohir nodded once, indicating he understood. “None of you had to do that. I know I am not the one you expected to return from Mandos, and I would understand if you—“

 

Elrond cut him short. “No more of that. You are here now and we will look after you. You can be my guest, for as long as you wish to stay. Gooseflesh formed on Elrond’s skin, seeing the gratitude in Glorfindel’s eyes. “Now sleep, and I promise that the nightmares won’t return.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes were slowly losing their sparkle; he was falling asleep again.

 

“I never expected him to have nightmares.” Elrond made sure Glorfindel was warm and then returned to his desk. “This won’t be as easy as I thought.”

 

“You brought him back from Mandos, Elrond. The memory of death still haunts him.” Erestor slowly paced in front of Elrond’s desk. “One of us should sit with him at all times.”

 

“And tomorrow I want him sitting in the sun. On the balcony, perhaps, or maybe someone can help him into the gardens. He needs sunlight and fresh air.” Elrond looked at his sons and realized they were eager to take care of their hero. “Be gentle with him,” he said jokingly.

 

“We will.” Elladan flashed his father a charming smile and then pulled his twin back into the corridor. He was eager to return to their rooms so they could get some more sleep. After all, he wanted to be rested for tomorrow when they took Glorfindel to the gardens.

 

“I wonder about him,” whispered Elrond, looking at Glorfindel. “I wanted to hate him, to believe that he had tricked me and robbed me of Gil-galad’s presence, but I am beginning to realize that he is innocent. He had nothing to do with it.”

 

A warm smile appeared on Erestor’s face. “You are starting to care for him.”

 

“How can I not?” Elrond shrugged once. “Elladan is right; Glorfindel is a hero. When I first heard he had killed that Balrog I felt nothing but awe and respect for him. I hoped we would meet one day, but then he died. He is a mystery.”

 

“A mystery you want to solve,” stated Erestor. “Mellon-nîn, do you realize that last night you were victim to despair? What happened to your dark, depressed feelings? Your eyes sparkle with life and your touch is warm and caring.”

 

Elrond sighed, thoughtfully. “I was wondering when you would bring it up. But you are right. The darkness has left. It has fled, for blazing blue eyes and golden locks.”

 

Erestor stopped pacing and locked eyes with Elrond. “Glorfindel is having quite an effect on you.” He considered teasing Elrond more, but decided against it; this was not the time for it, not yet. But it did confirm his suspicions; the Valar had send Glorfindel for a reason. /You are falling in love with him, Elrond. Do you know that?/ Keeping his thoughts to himself, he headed for the doorway.

 

After Erestor had closed the door, Elrond rose from behind his desk and returned to the bed. He found himself pulled closer to the blond and sat down, taking hold of a delicately formed hand. His heart thundered in his chest, but he refused to label and acknowledge the sensation sweeping through him. No, he was –not- falling in love with Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond gazed at the sleeping blond. Glorfindel had slept peacefully after drinking that potion and now that Arien was rising it was time to wake his guest. “Glorfindel? Wake up.” The blond’s eyes immediately regained their sparkle and met his. Seeing the disorientation in them, Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled reassuringly. “I trust you slept well?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes flashed in their sockets, trying to understand what was happening. Where was he? Where were the Halls of Mandos and – Aiya, Elrond. Elrond had pulled him from Mandos and he was in Imladris now. He still had a hard time believing he was alive and expected to be called back to Mandos any moment now.

 

“It is time for breakfast. Do you want to attempt walking or would you prefer to eat breakfast here?” Elrond studied the blond. Glorfindel looked healthier, and most of the tremors had faded during the night. Maybe it would be best to get him on his feet as quickly as possible. “How do you fare this morning? You look stronger.”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. “I feel stronger.” But it still was strange, waking up in a bed after walking the Halls of Mandos for so long. Hesitantly, he made eye contact with Elrond. “I do not want to be a bother. I am sure someone can direct me to the kitchen and—“

 

Elrond cut him short. “We will have breakfast together.” He wasn’t sending Glorfindel to the kitchen to eat. “I will have breakfast served on the balcony. The sun will do you good.”

 

Glorfindel resigned himself to the situation. Sitting up, he expected to feel dizzy, but when he didn’t, he continued to swing his feet onto the floor.

 

Realizing Glorfindel wanted to rise from the bed, Elrond quickly moved in closer and reached for the blond. Glorfindel’s surprised gaze met his and he nodded encouragingly. “You can lean on me.”

 

Glorfindel wondered where Elrond’s anger and frustration had gone. When the Ruler of Imladris had realized his mistake he had been furious. Elrond seemed a lot mellower now. “I can manage.” But his words were proven wrong when his knees gave out beneath him. For many centuries he had been bodiless, and now he had to get used to moving about again.

 

Luckily Elrond had anticipated that problem and had one arm wrapped tightly around Glorfindel’s waist. He guided the blond onto the balcony and sat him down on a chair. “Stay here whilst I instruct the servants.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, but wasn’t sure what he had agreed to. He felt lost, staring at the sun. The orb of blinding, golden light radiated warmth, which he had missed for so many years that he had forgotten what it looked and felt like. Bathing in the golden glow, he smiled absentmindedly.

 

When Elrond returned, signaling for the servants to place their breakfast trays on the table, he found Glorfindel staring happily at the sun. The look of sheer joy and bliss took him aback and he quietly sat down, unwilling to disturb Glorfindel’s silent reverie. He had no idea what it was like for the blond, to be able to see the sun again after so many centuries of dwelling in the twilight. “The sun is warm, is it not?”

 

Glorfindel, suddenly realizing Elrond had returned, composed himself. “Aye, it is. I thought I would never see it again.”

 

A stabbing pain moved through Elrond; he had wanted Gil-galad to sit here with him, not Glorfindel of Gondolin. But maybe Erestor was right; maybe the Valar had sent Glorfindel back for a reason. He found he cared about the blond now that his initial anger had receded. “We could venture into the gardens later.” A giddy smile appeared on Glorfindel’s face and Elrond just knew the blond wasn’t even aware of that look. “Eat,” he said encouragingly.

 

Glorfindel reached for the tray and munched on some bread. That was another thing he hadn’t thought he would ever do again; eat and drink. He sipped his herbal tea and enjoyed some cherries and berries. Noise rose up from the courtyard to the balcony and he smiled, seeing Elrohir and Elladan chase each other toward the Bruinen. “How old are they?” he wondered aloud.

 

“Just five more years away from their majority. I sometimes worry about them. In one way they are still very young, but they have already experienced a lot of pain in their lives.” Glorfindel’s gaze met his and Elrond realized the blond wanted more information. “My wife was attacked by Orcs and severely injured. She sailed for Valinor, leaving us behind. It was grief and loneliness that made me challenge Mandos.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes saddened at finding out about Elrond’s loss and he couldn’t help feeling guilty for returning in Gil-galad’s place. “I am sorry your plan failed. It was coincidence that I approached at that exact moment.”

 

Elrond sighed, regretting being angry with Glorfindel earlier. “I know it was not your fault.” He just knew the Valar had played with him. “And you are welcome to stay in Imladris as long as you want. You will always have a home here.”

 

Glorfindel grew melancholy. “A lot has changed since I last walked Arda and I find myself weaker than I remember. I will accept your offer and stay for a while.”

 

Smiling pleased, Elrond inclined his head in acceptance. “You will be my guest, then. I am sure my sons are looking forward to spending time with you.”

 

Glorfindel was at a loss for words. How was it possible that the twins thought of him as a hero? He would have to set them straight on that one.

 

“Would you like to rest some more?” enquired Elrond now that they had finished breakfast.

 

“I am not really tired,” whispered Glorfindel, not wanting to impose on Elrond. “I am content sitting here.”

 

Elrond considered Glorfindel’s answer. “I think that is a very good idea. The rays of Arien will strengthen you. Can I leave you alone for some time? I have to answer several letters but I will return within the hour.”

 

“I am fine here.” Glorfindel hoped he wasn’t keeping Elrond from urgent matters.

 

Elrond was having second thoughts about leaving Glorfindel alone. What if the blond fell asleep and suffered another nightmare?

 

“I will sit with him,” said Erestor, who had overheard the last lines of their conversation. He had been pleasantly surprised at finding the two of them sitting on the balcony, chatting amicably. Glorfindel looked better this morning; the sleeping potion had done its work.

 

Elrond smiled gratefully at his advisor, and when he looked at his guest, he noticed the warm expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. The blond had taken a liking to the advisor, and he couldn’t blame him. Erestor had taken care of him when he had just returned from Mandos. /Because I did not want him close. Erestor was there for him when I was not./ He rose from his chair, feeling abundant, and left after exchanging one last look with Erestor, asking him mutely to take good care of the blond.

 

Erestor inclined his head in understanding and then sat down in the chair Elrond had just vacated. Now that Elrond was gone, his gaze shifted to Glorfindel. The reserved expression he had seen earlier had now disappeared. “Are you enjoying life again?”

 

Glorfindel shrugged once. “I still have a hard time believing it actually happened. But one does not dream in Mandos, so I know it must be real.” Words failed him and he lowered his gaze, staring at the warm, long robes he was still wearing. “I always hated robes, especially formal ones.” Realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud, he met Erestor’s gaze. The advisor was laughing warmly, and, reassured, Glorfindel joined him, laughing softly as well.

 

“I am not too fond of them either,” admitted Erestor, still smiling, but then sobered. “How are you getting along with Elrond?”

 

Glorfindel grew quiet. “He intimidates me, and I feel guilty for—“

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel an understanding look. “Elrond has that effect on many, but once you get to know him you will realize he is a very caring and compassionate soul. And do not feel guilty for returning in Gil-galad’s place. The twins told me they are secretly relieved you were sent in his place.”

 

Glorfindel frowned. “And from judging your tone I assume you do not like Gil-galad either?”

 

“I met him when I fought at the Battle of the Last Alliance, and you are right, I never liked him.” Erestor leaned in a little closer and poured some tea for himself. “I found him egocentric, even slightly arrogant. For some reason that attracted Elrond, but he has changed during these last millennia. Gil-galad’s return would only have made Elrond miserable… eventually.”

 

“You seem very certain of yourself,” said Glorfindel, thoughtfully.

 

Erestor smiled, confidently. “I know Elrond better than he knows himself, but you had better not tell him that.”

 

The smile returned on Glorfindel’s face. “I like your company best.”

 

“Ah, but that is because you still have to get to know Elrond. Give it some time.”

 

“Why would I want to get to know him better?” Glorfindel sounded puzzled. “I do not plan on staying here any longer than necessary. I do not want to be a burden. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Are you that eager to leave Elrond’s rooms? I think they are rather luxurious. Mine are much more Spartan.” Erestor’s eyes sparkled.

 

Glorfindel didn’t know what to make of Erestor’s words. It felt like the dark haired advisor was saying one thing, but implying the other. “I felt comfortable in your rooms. In Elrond’s, I feel like an intruder.”

 

“You only just arrived from Mandos and you need to grow used to being alive again.” Erestor’s gaze traveled to the gardens and the Bruinen were the twins were swimming in the river. “Would you care to join me for a walk?”

 

Glorfindel really wanted to, but wasn’t sure he had regained enough of his strength. Elrond had needed to support him earlier.

 

Erestor read that doubt in the sparkling blue orbs and rose to his feet, extending his hand. “I will help you.”

 

Glorfindel gave in, mumbling, “I do not like feeling this weak.”

 

“It will pass,” said Erestor reassuringly. Glorfindel swayed when he finally got to his feet and Erestor quickly steadied him. “We will go slowly.”

 

“Where are we going then?” Glorfindel looked about, realizing they were leaving Elrond’s rooms and stepping into a deserted corridor.

 

“The Bruinen. Elladan and Elrohir will be delighted to see you on your feet.”

 

“You should not encourage them like that. I am a bad example.”

 

“Because you dealt with a Balrog and died in the process?” Erestor led Glorfindel out into the open and they turned into the direction of the river. “The Valar might have misjudged you.” Glorfindel froze against him and Erestor halted, puzzled.

 

“I do not dare judge the Valar and neither should you.”

 

/But they returned you to Arda and placed you in Elrond’s path. It looks to me like you have been given a second chance./ But he didn’t say those words aloud. Glorfindel would never believe him, not yet.

 

Glorfindel let Erestor’s remark go by; he was too focused on staying standing and to not stumble over his own two feet. Being able to walk again felt awkward.

 

They walked in a comfortable silence, and when they reached the river, Elladan and Elrohir came rushing toward them. Their faces revealed pleasant surprise.

 

“Glorfindel!” Elladan extended an arm and signaled for Erestor to let go, which the advisor did, entrusting his charge to the oldest twin. “The water is warm. Why don’t you join us?” Elladan and Elrohir still wore their leggings, knowing from personal experience that the sun would quickly dry the garments.

 

Glorfindel was tempted, but the robes would hinder him. “Maybe another time.”

 

Erestor exchanged a look with Elladan and pointed out a nice spot to the oldest twin. “Sit him down there.” Glorfindel shot him an annoyed look, which made Erestor smile.

 

They settled near an ash and Erestor removed his boots and socks, letting his feet dangle in the water. “You should try it too. It is very refreshing.”

 

Glorfindel now understood and immersed his feet in the cool water as well. “You are right. It feels divine.” He looked at the twins, who had returned to harassing each other and were now trying to push the other beneath the surface. A wrestling match was the result.

 

“Elladan and Elrohir are pleasant company,” said Erestor in a thoughtful tone. “They might be a bit young, compared to you, but what they lack in age they make up for in enthusiasm.”

 

Glorfindel made sure the twins couldn’t hear them when he said, “Elrond told me what happened to their mother.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow, surprised that Elrond already felt comfortable enough to entrust something that personal to Glorfindel. “It is true that Celebrian was hurt in body and soul and left for Valinor. Her departure hit Elrond and his children hard.”

 

“He also said that grief and loneliness drove him to calling out to Mandos. I must admit, I was surprised. He seemed very much in control when I talked to him this morning.”

 

Erestor inclined his head. “You have not seen his despair growing over these last few months. It started a year ago when Celebrian left. Elrond tends to keep everything inside, and when he finally gave in to it, he challenged Mandos.” Erestor carefully considered his next words, keeping a close eye on the blond. “He seems less depressed, less angry, since you arrived.”

 

Now it was Glorfindel’s turn to be surprised. “Since my arrival? I do not understand.”

 

Erestor moistened his lips. “You are light to his darkness.” Seeing Glorfindel’s dumbfounded expression he grinned wickedly. “You will understand eventually.”

 

Glorfindel doubted he would. “I am glad Elrond is feeling better, but I doubt it has anything to do with me.”

 

Erestor remained silent, letting Glorfindel believe he had made a valid point and deliberately changed their subject. “Your expertise as a warrior would benefit Imladris; maybe you should offer Elrond your services as advisor?”

 

“But that is your task. You are Elrond’s advisor.”

 

“But I know nothing about warfare. You do.”

 

“I thought you said you fought at the Battle of the Last Alliance,” said Glorfindel shrewdly.

 

Erestor’s eyes sparked with mirth. “I did, did I not?” Well, he had let that slip accidentally.

 

“What is it you want, Erestor?” Old instincts were quickly resurfacing. These games had also been played at Gondolin’s court.

 

“I merely wish for you to find your place in Elrond’s household and I think your experience is very valuable.” Erestor realized that Glorfindel was much more cunning that he had initially thought. “And I enjoy your company. I would like you to stay.”

 

Glorfindel knew Erestor hadn’t told him the complete truth, but felt too much at ease to question the raven-haired advisor farther. The truth was that he liked Imladris, Erestor, the twins and maybe even Elrond. “I will offer Elrond my services, though I am not sure how can I be of service in my current state. I cannot even walk unaided.”

 

“But that will change in time,” said Erestor reassuringly. “Look, Elrohir managed to pull Elladan under. Children…”

 

Glorfindel caught the caring and fond tone in Erestor’s voice and realized for the first time that the Elves of Imladris formed a tight family and that Erestor was part of it. /I want that too. I want a family as well./

 

Erestor sensed some of Glorfindel’s longing and smiled knowingly. “Elladan and Elrohir like you and even Elrond enjoys your company.” Seeing Glorfindel was about to protest that last statement, he said, “It might not seem that way to you, but remember, I know Elrond best.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head in amusement and swallowed his protest. “I will trust in your judgment, then.”

 

“Excellent,” said Erestor, pleased, but then squealed in protest when Elladan splashed him. “Elflings,” he grumbled, but instantly forgave the twin. The sun would quickly dry his robes. Looking up, he found Elrohir rising from the Bruinen and reaching for Glorfindel. “Look out!”

 

But his warning came too late. Elrohir grabbed Glorfindel’s waist and pulled the blond with him beneath the surface.

 

Glorfindel never knew what happened until he was soaking wet. Elrohir finally released him and Glorfindel quickly surfaced again, spitting out water and trying to catch his breath. Turning around, he was about to chide Elrohir for his behavior, but seeing the mirth on the twin’s face he couldn’t say the words that would ruin Elrohir’s good mood.

 

“Children, behave.” Elrond had watched them from his study and his heart had led him here, wanting to be with his family. “Glorfindel is still recovering and the water of the Bruinen will feel cold to him.”

 

Elrohir’s smile vanished at once and a repentant expression appeared on his face. “Sorry, Glorfindel. Please forgive me? I was not thinking… You looked so sad, and—“

 

“I put him up to it,” admitted Elladan in a guilty tone, lowering his gaze. “I am to blame, not Elrohir.”

 

“You are both to blame,” said Elrond in a stern tone. His gaze shifted to Glorfindel and his heart missed a beat. The blond looked like a drowned cat. Droplets of water dripped from the long, golden hair and the robes snugly hugged the blond’s body. The usually sapphire eyes now burned hotly. Elrond quickly cleared his throat, trying to ignore these unsettling feelings, hoping they would go away again. “And I will think of a suitable punishment.”

 

Erestor’s snickering echoed through the air and Elrond’s blazing eyes fixed on his advisor. He was trying hard to remain mad with his sons, but then Glorfindel’s angry expression broke and the blond started to laugh as well. Now it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain a stern appearance.

 

Elladan and Elrohir pleadingly looked at their father. “Ada, we are sorry,” said Elladan. “And it was my fault to begin with.”

 

“Nay, I let you talk me into it.” Elrohir was determined to accept his part of the punishment. “It was just— Glorfindel looked so lost… so…” Elrohir couldn’t find the right words and shrugged his shoulders instead. “We wanted to cheer him up.”

 

Elrond sighed and shook his head in surrender. Erestor was still giggling and Glorfindel had started his way back onto safer grounds. Water dripped from his robes and Elrond was worried to see him shiver. Glorfindel was far from being healed and this stunt could set back his recovery. “Come with me. You need to change into dry robes.” Worried, Elrond ignored the cold and wet sensation when he folded an arm around the blond’s waist.

 

Elladan and Elrohir had lowered their gazes, feeling distinctly guilty. “We will make up for it.”

 

“Let me deal with them,” said Erestor, who had finally regained his composure. “You should look after Glorfindel. I will arrange for some suitable punishment for these two.”

 

Elrond looked over his shoulder and nodded once. “Deal with them.” Now he could fully concentrate on Glorfindel. “We will build a warm fire and remove these wet robes. I apologize for my sons.”

 

Glorfindel smiled in spite of the tremors that rocked his body. “Do not worry about it. They are Elflings and these pranks should be expected. I was worse when I had their age.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “Worse? Is that possible?”

 

Surprised at Elrond’s tone, Glorfindel rewarded the half-Elf with a blinding smile. “Trust me, it is. Maybe I will tell you what trouble I got myself into as an Elfling.”

 

“I would like to hear it.”

 

Glorfindel blushed weakly at hearing Elrond’s genuinely interested tone and found himself thinking that maybe Erestor was right. Erestor had described Elrond as a caring and compassionate soul, and he was beginning to think that the advisor might be right.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chance

Part 5

 

 

 

Elrond steered him into the bathroom and Glorfindel shivered when the half-Elf pushed the wet robes from his shoulders, letting them pool around his feet. Glorfindel didn’t have the time to feel embarrassed as Elrond quickly enfolded him in large towels, also wrapping one around his dripping mane.

 

“I apologize for my sons. Just when I think they have grown up they act like Elflings again.” Elrond privately cursed his sons’ actions, and quickly guided his charge back to his bedroom, where he sat the blond down in a comfortable chair. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Glorfindel and hoping to get the blond to grow even warmer, he began building a fire in the fireplace. “I am sure Erestor will think of some suitable punishment for them, or else I will.”

 

“Don’t be too harsh on them,” said Glorfindel with chattering teeth. “I am sure you misbehaved as an Elfling as well.” He sought out Elrond’s eyes and cocked his head. “I am serious; they did little harm. The fire will warm me up again.”

 

“Pulling you under was thoughtless.”

 

“They are Elflings,” repeated Glorfindel. “If I am not cross with them, why would you?”

 

“Because I still feel responsible for their actions and they should have known better than to—“

 

“Elrond?”

 

Hearing Glorfindel say his name for the first time, he instinctively made eye contact. The blond’s expression was warm and forgiving and made him feel ashamed for accusing Glorfindel of manipulating his way back to Arda earlier. Looking into those sapphire eyes, he realized they would never succeed in lying to him. “If you forgive them, I will do the same, but they are extremely lucky to go unpunished.”

 

“Let it go.”

 

Elrond sighed, resigned. “I will let it go if you agree to rest.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I will rest.” He didn’t want the twins to get into trouble with their father because of him! The fire warmed his chilled bones and he was slowly dozing off, giving into the lure of the pleasant warmth.

 

Elrond watched Glorfindel fall asleep. What should he do? Carry Glorfindel back to the bed, where he would be more comfortable, or let him sit near the fire? In the end he decided against moving the blond and let him sleep in the chair. He sent a servant to fetch his paperwork and sat down behind the table to catch up with his correspondence, all the time keeping an eye on Glorfindel. The blond was quite a riddle. To his surprise he found that he liked Glorfindel, and even worried about him now that his anger was gone. He had a warm and forgiving nature and was interested in gaining his friendships and that of his sons’. Glorfindel already had Erestor’s.

 

Elrond released a troubled sigh. He liked Glorfindel, really liked him, but he wasn’t ready yet to admit his feelings to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Glorfindel stirred from his sleep and slowly scanned the room with his eyes. He found Elrond staring back at him. “Why are you watching me?”

 

Elrond, feeling caught, lowered his gaze. “I am worried about you.”

 

Glorfindel frowned, wondering why Elrond had averted his eyes. The half-Elf looked strangely shy, but that couldn’t be true. The Ruler of Imladris didn’t strike him as shy. His attention was drawn toward the door when someone knocked on it.

 

“Enter,” said Elrond, quickly composing himself again. Why was he acting like this? He was not in love! It couldn’t happen again, not that quickly! He had only known Glorfindel for two days!

 

Elladan and Elrohir nervously shuffled inside, coming to a halt in front of Glorfindel. Shamefaced, they stared at the floor, not comfortable yet with making eye contact. Their hands were behind their backs, hiding something from view.

 

Erestor appeared behind them with a pleased expression on his face. “My lord, your sons have something to say.” He gently nudged Elrohir, who drew in a deep breath and then stepped up to Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel wondered what this was about; he had already told Elrond that he didn’t want the twins punished. Elrohir finally looked at him and Glorfindel saw true regret in the dark eyes. “Elrohir, do not worry—“

 

But Elrohir interrupted him. “Nay, Glorfindel. It was my fault that you ended up all wet. If I had used my common sense I would not have pulled you under. I regret my actions and will never again do anything to hurt you.”

 

“Elrohir, you did not hurt me.” Glorfindel was growing exasperated; why wouldn’t they let it go?

 

Elladan joined his brother in front of Glorfindel, giving the blond a remorseful look. “I should not have put my brother up to it and I am sorry I did. I hope you can forgive us.” Elladan grew worried, realizing Glorfindel was still shivering in spite of being bundled up in warm towels and blankets. “We were ready to accept any punishment Erestor would decide on…”

 

“But Erestor decided differently,” finished Elrohir for his brother. Slowly, he brought his hands in front of him, revealing his flute, delicately carved and decorated. “He asked us to show you that we cared about you. That is why I want you to have my flute. I am sure you learned to play the flute in Gondolin and maybe you could teach me?”

 

Glorfindel was deeply touched and when he hesitated to accept the flute, Elrohir placed it on his lap.

 

“It is my way of asking you to spend some time with me,” Elrohir now whispered softly. “I like you.”

 

Elrond’s gaze had softened, hearing his youngest son’s speech. Aye, they had raised the twins well and he gave Erestor a thankful look, knowing he couldn’t have raised them without his friend’s help.

 

Then Elladan revealed his gift, presenting Glorfindel with a sword. “Erestor always tells me that I act too rashly, too recklessly when I practice my fighting skills. I was hoping you could… would…” Elladan’s voice faded away, uncertain what to say.

 

But Glorfindel understood. “I am not angry with you. Elflings sometimes act impulsively and I do not hold anything against you. And aye, Elrohir, I will teach you what I know of playing the flute - and Elladan? I will spar with you, but I cannot accept your gifts, not the flute, or the sword.”

 

“But—“ Elladan and Elrohir reacted simultaneously. “We want you to have them!”

 

Elrond was unable to remain angry with his sons any longer and smiled warmly at them. They had made him proud. Then, his gaze met Erestor’s and he nodded approvingly. Erestor had acted wisely by letting them admit to their feelings. And he liked the idea of them presenting Glorfindel with personal gifts. “I think you should accept their gifts,” said Elrond thoughtfully. “They come from the heart.”

 

The twins nodded enthusiastically. “Ada is right. Listen to him. He knows us well!”

 

Glorfindel realized he was fighting a lost battle and uncovered his hands from beneath the blanket to accept the flute and the sword. “You have such high hopes of me. I can only hope I won’t disappoint you.”

 

Elrond leaned back in his chair, watching the blond closely. It was obvious his sons and Erestor liked him and, being honest, even Elrond had to admit to having a soft spot for Glorfindel. Could he allow himself to experience love again? Could he take the risk of falling in love and losing his heart a third time? He might not survive another heart break, but he would hurt even more if he didn’t allow his feelings to surface.

 

Elrond watched as Glorfindel rose from his chair, awkwardly holding the blanket in place, whilst letting the twins hug him. His gaze met Erestor’s and the smug expression in his advisor’s eyes suddenly made sense. /Erestor long realized what has happened. He knows the twins like Glorfindel and that I am attracted to him. By Elbereth, would he play matchmaker? Erestor?/

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow and nodded once. /Aye, he would,/ realized Elrond; his friend’s intentions were rather obvious. /Should I let him? Maybe I will./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond? Can I have some clothes?” It was time to eat dinner and he was getting tired of being bundled up in towels and blankets.

 

Servants were already placing several plates, filled with various food items on the table. One of them addressed Elrond. “My lord, your sons asked if they could join you for dinner.”

 

“Tell them they are more than welcome,” said Elrond, who had selected burgundy robes from his wardrobe. He handed them to the blond, who nodded thankfully.

 

Glorfindel rose somewhat awkwardly, dragging several layers of fabric, consisting of towels and blankets, with him. He closed the bathroom door behind him, let the towels drop, and slipped into the robes. The first thing that struck him was the scent that lingered in the material; Elrond’s scent, spicy and refined. He deeply inhaled the fragrance and a smile surfaced on his face. He was beginning to like the Ruler of Imladris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir checked his twin’s appearance, making sure they wouldn’t embarrass their father. They had dressed in formal brown robes and had even re-braided their hair. They wanted to be on their best behavior tonight; they had a lot to make up for.

 

“Stop watching me like that!” Annoyed, Elladan glared at Elrohir. “Glorfindel was not angry with us. You can calm down, you know. Ada is not going to punish us!”

 

“I have a guilty conscience,” whispered Elrohir, ashamed. “Why did I let you talk me into pulling Glorfindel beneath the water? You always get me into trouble!”

 

Elladan grinned wickedly. “You are too obedient, Elrohir, too eager to please. Sometimes it is fun to get into trouble.” Then his gaze darkened. “But this time I should have listened to you. I should have known better than to get Glorfindel soaking wet.”

 

“At least he accepted our apology.” Elrohir gave his twin a thoughtful look. “Is it just my imagination or is Ada enjoying Glorfindel’s company as well?”

 

“At first I felt some tension between them,” said Elladan, “but that quickly changed. I think they will get along just fine. We should get moving now or we will be late for dinner.”

 

They hurried down the corridor and, upon finding the door to their father’s rooms ajar, entered. “Ada?” Elladan stepped up to his father, who was putting away his quill.

 

“Elladan.” Elrond smiled fondly. “Elrohir,” he said, also addressing his youngest, who had closed the door behind them. “Sit down.”

 

“Where is Glorfindel?” asked Elrohir, looking about.

 

“In the bathroom.”

 

“We are really sorry—“

 

Elrond raised a hand, effectively stopping Elrohir. “We have already dealt with that matter.”

 

Elrohir released a relieved sigh. “Does he still feel cold?”

 

“Is he still shivering?” asked Elladan, concerned.

 

“I am feeling much better,” said Glorfindel reassuringly as he entered the room. His hands smoothed the soft fabric and he headed for the table, seating himself next to Elrond. His mouth watered, seeing and smelling the tasty stew the cook had prepared. He was slowly regaining his appetite and he wished Elrond would give the sign so they could start eating.

 

Elrond smiled, seeing the hungry expression on Glorfindel’s face and handed the blond his plate. Now that everyone was seated, he nodded once and took the first bite. Glorfindel followed at once, devouring his portion of the stew.

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged an amused look at seeing Glorfindel eat. “There is still some stew left,” said Elladan, teasingly. “Would you like some more?”

 

Glorfindel suddenly realized all three of them were looking at him and found that whilst his plate was empty, theirs were still half full. “I did not know I was that hungry.”

 

Elrond smiled warmly and refilled Glorfindel’s plate. Normally servants would attend to them, but he preferred some privacy tonight.

 

“Why is Erestor not present?” asked Glorfindel suddenly. He missed the advisor’s pleasant company. Had Erestor been excluded on purpose? He hoped not.

 

“Erestor asked to be excused tonight,” explained Elrond. “He has taken over some of my responsibilities and duties whilst I care for you. A messenger from Mirkwood has arrived and Erestor wanted to question him in detail. He still might join us later.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once, relieved to hear that usually Erestor was present at such family dinners.

 

“Maybe we can go out riding tomorrow?” suggested Elladan. “We have some very fine horses here in Imladris.”

 

Glorfindel looked at Elrond, trying to read the half-Elf’s expression.

 

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” Elrond nodded approvingly. “Maybe I will even join you tomorrow.”

 

The twins’ eyes lit up with happiness. They always loved to spend time with their father.

 

“But now we should eat,” said Elrond, reminding them.

 

Glorfindel started on his second serving, watching Elrond closely. The half-Elf intrigued him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now that the time had come to go to sleep, Glorfindel grew uncomfortable again. Last night he had slept in Elrond’s bed, with the half-Elf sitting next to him in a chair. He didn’t think it fair to sleep in Elrond’s bed again.

 

Elrond noticed Glorfindel’s growing discomfort and wondered what was causing it. Recalling holding Glorfindel in his sleep, he wished he could hold the blond tonight as well, but he doubted Glorfindel wanted that. “I will sleep on the couch,” announced Elrond, dropping a pillow and blanket on the couch beneath the window.

 

“I will take the couch,” said Glorfindel at once. “It does not feel right, occupying your bed. You should be the one sleeping in it. I will be comfortable on the couch.”

 

Standing opposite each other, they observed the other closely. Elrond cocked his head and spoke first. “You will take the bed and that is final.”

 

Glorfindel considered protesting, but decided against it, seeing the determination in Elrond’s eyes.

 

“You are my guest and I am responsible for your comfort. I insist you take the bed.” Elrond tentatively raised his left hand and rested it experimentally on the blond’s shoulder. “Let me do this for you.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, resigned. “I will take the bed.” He stood entranced, very much aware of the fact that Elrond was touching him. The touch felt good and was more than welcome. “Thank you.”

 

Elrond nodded once, smiled and headed for the couch. “Sleep well, Glorfindel.” Lying down, he watched the blond walk toward the bed. Pleased, he noticed that the shivers were gone now; Glorfindel was recovering from his stay at Mandos. /Erestor was right; the Valar sent Glorfindel back for a reason. I like his company, the sound of his voice, the longing expression in his midnight-blue eyes. How much longer can I deny I am falling in love with him?/ Deliberately, he turned onto his other side, no longer able to look at the blond.

 

Glorfindel frowned. They had been staring at each other, and he had been about to smile encouragingly when Elrond broke the contact by rolling onto his left side. He had found comfort in that connection, but now he felt alone again. His feelings confused him and he wondered why his heart fluttered madly in his chest. These feelings were familiar, but their intensity had faded during his long stay in the Halls of Waiting.

 

It felt like love, but that couldn’t be. He couldn’t be falling in love with Elrond! He groaned softly, hoping Elrond didn’t hear it. Why couldn’t it be Erestor? He liked Erestor better! But no, his heart whispered Elrond’s name.

 

Confused, he tried to sort out his feelings again, but reached the same conclusion. It was Elrond, and not Erestor, whom he was falling in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chance

Part 6 

Tormented whimpers woke Elrond during the night. Ithil’s light illuminated his rooms and he immediately sought out the bed, realizing Glorfindel was the source of the pained noises. Sitting upright, he studied the blond. Glorfindel was shaking like a leaf and his head lolled from one side to the other. His lips had turned blue and his skin ghastly pale. Alarmed, Elrond pushed down the covers and hurried over to the bed. “Glorfindel? What is wrong?” Placing his hand on the blond’s brow, he flinched, almost pulling back. The breath that left Glorfindel’s lips crystallized in the air, revealing how cold his exhaled breath was.

 

Elrond fought his rising panic, instinctively knowing something was terrible wrong. Mandos was trying to reclaim the Balrog slayer, but he refused to give up on the blond. Glorfindel had become increasingly important to him, and, considering the Elda had only been in Imladris for a few days, that was no easy feat. “You cannot have him! I am not giving him back!” Mandos couldn’t have Glorfindel, who now belonged with him in Imladris! Nowhere else!

 

Suddenly the door opened and Erestor marched inside, still gathering his robes around him. He had left his rooms in an obvious hurry, hearing Elrond’s voice echo through the corridor. “Elrond, what is happening?”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, gathering his determination. “He is terribly cold and I am afraid Mandos is trying to reclaim him. I cannot let that happen!”

 

Despite their hazardous situation, Erestor smiled at seeing Elrond’s concern. It wouldn’t take much more to make the half-Elf admit to his feelings. “You brought him back. You are the only one who can keep him here.”

 

“The Valar won’t listen to me! I do not posses the necessary power!” Elrond claimed Glorfindel’s hand, rubbing it in a desperate attempt to return some warm to the icy skin. “Stay with me,” he pleaded.

 

Erestor stood back. Although he wanted to help and guide Elrond, he couldn’t. He knew enough about the Valar to suspect that they were putting the half-Elf to the test. He hoped his friend would pass, for he didn’t want to lose Elrond to grief and Glorfindel to Mandos.

 

Elrond placed the palm of one hand against Glorfindel’s cheek, tracing his jaw line. “Stay with me. Do not leave me.” Elrond despaired when Glorfindel’s eyes became glazed. Acting instinctively, he pulled Glorfindel into an upright position and wrapped his arms tightly around the blond’s waist. “I won’t let you go. I do not know what happened when the Valar sent you back, but I want you close. I –need- you close.”

 

Erestor’s smile broadened, hearing Elrond admit his feelings. That was probably exactly what the Valar wanted.

 

“I did not want to admit this to myself, afraid to lose my heart a third time, but I am falling in love with you. Do not leave me. My heart would not survive losing a third love.” Elrond gasped, surprised, feeling Glorfindel go limp in his arms. The tremors had stopped and he was afraid to look at the blond’s face to find out it if he was still alive; or dead. Had the Valar taken Glorfindel away from him?

 

Erestor was holding his breath as well, uncertain if Elrond’s admission had appeased the Valar.

 

When a soft moan flowed from Glorfindel’s lips, Elrond tightly hugged the blond. “You are still alive!” Slightly pulling back, he looked at Glorfindel’s eyes, which were growing aware again. He doubted however that the blond had heard his admission.

 

“C-cold-d,” stuttered Glorfindel, shocked. He hadn’t been this cold when he had gone to sleep! Slowly he realized that Elrond was holding him, very tight, very close.

 

“Mandos tried to pull you back, but I prevented it.” Elrond sighed, relieved that the Valar hadn’t taken Glorfindel away from him. His gaze shifted to Erestor and he nodded once. “He will be fine.”

 

Realizing he was being dismissed, Erestor inclined his head and softly closed the door behind him. His heart regained its normal beat, now that the threat was gone. /Maybe now Elrond will admit to himself how much he cares for Glorfindel and act on those feelings. By Elbereth, they need each other so badly./

 

Glorfindel relaxed in Elrond’s embrace, but still wondered why the half-Elf was this upset. And why was Elrond talking about Mandos? It had just been another nightmare, had it not?

 

“It looks like I cannot leave you alone at night,” whispered Elrond in a thoughtful tone. When he had faced losing Glorfindel he had finally admitted his feelings, but was he ready to tell the blond? And did Glorfindel return his feelings? These questions demanded answers! Glorfindel was now nestled close against him and seemed to enjoy the embrace. “Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

 

Glorfindel nodded against Elrond’s chest. He felt exhausted, like he had just fought another Balrog. When Elrond lowered him back onto the bed, he instinctively curled against the half-Elf, desperately hoping Elrond would stay close.

 

Elrond pulled up the covers and continued to hold his charge close. The blond head was tucked beneath his chin and he stroked Glorfindel’s back with soothing strokes, the gesture expressing more than words ever could.

 

Glorfindel soaked up Elrond’s body heat and sighed contently, growing warm again. The cold that had tormented his body had felt terribly familiar and he never wanted to feel it again. The continued strokes lured him back into sleep.

 

Elrond stared at the wall, realizing only too well how close he had come to losing Glorfindel, but at the same time he knew what he had to do to keep the blond close. He had to admit his love to the Elda or the Valar would take his new love away from him. “I understand,” whispered Elrond, softly. “I will tell him, but I do not know what to do should he reject me.”

 

It never crossed his mind that Glorfindel could be in love with him as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan snuck into his father’s chambers, hoping to find Glorfindel awake. He wanted to hear more about the Balrog. Did it have a tail? Did its fire smell of sulfur? The Elfling halted in his tracks, seeing Elrond hold Glorfindel in his sleep. A sense of betrayal swept through him. His father was still married to Celebrian and had no right to turn to another for affection! And most certainly not Glorfindel, his hero!

 

Slamming the door shut behind him, he marched down the corridor and into the open.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor, on his way to Elrond’s study, heard the noise, and, growing curious, he tracked down its source. It was Elladan, marching angrily into the courtyard. Seeing the furious expression on the twin’s face, Erestor quickly followed, knowing something was amiss.

 

He followed the Elfling to the Bruinen where Elladan picked up a branch and began to beat bushes with it. What had caused Elladan’s anger? Erestor remained hidden a little longer, observing the twin. In the end, he sighed, frustrated, and revealed himself, stepping up in front of Elladan.

 

Elladan glared at his father’s chief counselor. “Leave me alone!”

 

“What upset you?” Erestor had experienced several of Elladan’s tantrums and knew how to handle them. Like Elrond, Elladan would calm down once his anger had found a way out. He let Elladan beat the bushes, but stopped the Elfling when he tried to slam his fist into the trunk of a tree. “I would not do that. Your poor hand is no match for that ancient tree.”

 

Erestor endured Elladan’s furious glare and took hold of the twin’s hand, prying the branch from it. “Why are you this angry?”

 

Elladan pulled away and turned his back on Erestor. “He does not have the right to turn to someone else for affection and certainly not Glorfindel!”

 

“Ah.” Erestor thought he understood. Elladan had probably walked in on Elrond holding Glorfindel. “You are angry with your father.”

 

“Why Glorfindel?” Suddenly Elladan’s anger deflated and his shoulders slumped forward. “Why can’t Nana come back?”

 

Erestor’s heart went out to the hurting Elfling. He rested his hands on Elladan’s shoulders and turned him around, so they were facing each other. After placing a finger under Elladan’s chin, he lifted the Elfling’s head to make eye contact. “Your mother was hurt so badly that only staying in Valinor could alleviate her pain. You must face the bitter truth that she will never return. She will always love you, but like her, you must move on, as does your father. Or do you want him to be alone for the rest of his life?”

 

“He has Arwen, Elrohir, you, and me! He does not need a lover!” said Elladan, stubbornly, but he couldn’t maintain eye contact any longer, knowing he was being unreasonable. He had seen the effect Glorfindel’s presence had on his father, who was no longer listless, angry or distant.

 

Erestor smiled, seeing understanding beneath the hurt in Elladan’s eyes. “The fact that your father has fallen in love with Glorfindel does not mean that he loves you less.”

 

Ashamed that Erestor had guessed correctly, Elladan stared at the ground. “But I want Glorfindel to spend time with me as well. Now Ada will keep him to himself.”

 

Erestor laughed warmly. “Elrond will be delighted to share Glorfindel with you.” Elladan frowned, and made eye contact again. Erestor explained, “Think about it; your father is probably worried that you won’t accept Glorfindel, and he will be pleased to hear you do.”

 

Elladan managed a weak smile. “I did not think about it in that way. Erestor?” Erestor’s eyes radiated warmth. Encouraged, Elladan continued, “I am glad you came after me. I needed someone to talk to, but I could not possibly speak with Ada and I am not sure Elrohir would understand either.” He had never fully realized how much Erestor had taken over Celebrian’s parental role after his mother had left, until now. “Thank you, Erestor, for everything.”

 

Erestor’s smile was warm and full understanding. “Let us head back, Elladan. Now that you have calmed down you might want to talk to your father.”

 

“Not yet,” replied Elladan. “I need more time to think about this.”

 

“A wise decision,” praised Erestor, steering Elladan back to the Last Homely House. This was another storm he had cunningly mastered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond was startled when the sound of his door slamming shut woke him. Searching his surroundings, he wondered what had happened, but seeing Glorfindel waking up slowly, his gaze softened.

 

Glorfindel sleepily rubbed his eyes. Waking up in Elrond’s arms was becoming a habit, and one he enjoyed. “Was it just a dream? I thought I was back at the Halls of Waiting, but I am still here.”

 

“Mandos tried to pull you back,” confirmed Elrond, “but I made sure you stayed.” Looking deeply into Glorfindel’s eyes, he realized his interest was returned. The blond was holding him tightly as well, and seemed to enjoy his closeness. Elrond gathered his courage, and whilst looking into Glorfindel’s eyes, placed a chaste kiss on the now warm and red lips. He expected to be pushed away, but to his surprise Glorfindel allowed it. As he pulled back, his eyes met the blond’s questioningly. “You returned my kiss...why?”

 

Glorfindel smiled, bemused. “Because I wanted to.” He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this development, but he wasn’t going to stop Elrond. He had never thought it possible that the half-Elf could be interested in him. Only a few days ago he had still dwelt at the Great Halls, and now Elrond was kissing him!

 

“I have a confession to make,” said Elrond, holding on to his newly discovered feelings for the blond. “I am falling in love with you.” Saying the words was surprisingly easy.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes sparkled with warmth. “The attraction is mutual.” He took a moment to study Elrond’s eyes. “I did not dare bring it up, for you seemed to resent me. Things began to change at the Bruinen, but I would never have mentioned it if you had not spoken of it first.”

 

Elrond nodded in understanding. “These feelings took me by surprise as well. I never expected to fall in love again. My heart has been broken twice already and I am afraid to love you.”

 

“When I died and entered the Halls of Waiting I thought I would never get the chance to love again, but here we are. Elrond, I do not know what the future will bring, but in death I realized how valuable love is and we should not throw this away.”

 

“We should make it work instead,” realized Elrond. “When you returned, Erestor hinted that the Valar had sent you back for a reason. At the time I did not understand what he was saying, but I think I do now. The Valar sent you back because they knew I would fall in love with you. I thought they were punishing me by not sending Gil-galad back, but now I realize I have been rewarded instead.”

 

Glorfindel blushed weakly. “They gave me a second chance as well, though I do not understand why they would change their mind.”

 

“Maybe they were just waiting for me to call out to Mandos so they could send you back.” Elrond stared dotingly at the blond nestled in his arms. “I still cannot believe you feel the same way. I was already mentally preparing myself for another broken heart, which I would have not survived.”

 

“You were so angry at first, so resentful and I longed for Erestor’s company instead.” Glorfindel sighed, happily. He felt warm again, warm and cherished.

 

“Arien has appeared in the sky. Another day has begun. What would you like to do today?” Elrond was already looking forward to spending time with Glorfindel.

 

“I promised Elrohir to teach him some melodies which I heard at Gondolin. And Elladan wanted to practice his swordplay.”

 

Elrond was pleased that Glorfindel liked the twins. It would make telling them easier. “They like you a lot.”

 

“I like them too,” admitted Glorfindel, softly. His stomach suddenly growled, demanding food.

 

“It is time for breakfast,” announced Elrond. He regretted letting go of Glorfindel, but he needed to instruct his servants to serve breakfast.

 

Realizing he had to let Elrond go, Glorfindel released the half-Elf and sat up as well. “Do you know that you intimidated me at first?” he said, watching Elrond rise to his feet. “You seemed so angry.”

 

“That anger was very real,” admitted Elrond, and signaled for a servant to enter. He told her to serve breakfast on the balcony as it promised to be another beautiful, warm day.

 

Glorfindel stretched experimentally and felt relieved when his muscles felt less cramped. He was finally getting used to being alive again. He followed Elrond to the table and sat down opposite the half-Elf. “You can trust me to keep this private. I can keep a secret.”

 

Elrond frowned deeply. “Why would I want to keep this attraction a secret?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “But—“

 

“I will inform Erestor and my sons later today.” Elrond shrugged. “I would never be able to hide my love for you and I do not know why I should even try.”

 

“What if your sons are opposed to this relationship?” Glorfindel’s greatest fear was hurting the Elflings’ feelings.

 

Deep lines of worry appeared on Elrond’s brow. “I do not dare think about that.” He had no idea what he would do, should the twins disapprove. He loved his sons dearly and would never willingly hurt them, but his heart felt connected with Glorfindel’s and he didn’t want to give up on this new love. “Hopefully they will understand.”

 

They ate breakfast in silence. Glorfindel’s question had upset Elrond, who now felt hesitant to confront his sons. After changing into clean, brown robes, Elrond handed Glorfindel a blue tunic and leggings, having seen the blond’s discomfort at wearing the heavy robes. Glorfindel gave him a grateful look and quickly changed into his new clothes.

 

Walking toward the doorway, Elrond determinedly grabbed Glorfindel’s hand and refused to let go when they entered the corridor. “I will not hide my feelings,” said Elrond firmly.

 

Glorfindel wished he had Elrond’s courage and determination and let the half-Elf guide him toward Elladan and Elrohir’s room. He dreaded the confrontation, scared he would lose the respect he had seen in the twins’ eyes earlier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir smiled at Erestor. “I already suspected as much.” Erestor had just told him about his father’s interest in Glorfindel and he had simply accepted that fact. His twin’s flustered face told him that Elladan had thrown a tantrum earlier and he understood his brother to a certain degree. “But Nana will never come back and Ada has been lonely ever since.”

 

“Erestor said the same thing,” said Elladan sullenly. “I know he is right, but I do not want to share Glorfindel with Ada. Everything is different now.”

 

Elrohir and Erestor exchanged a knowing glance. Elladan was fiercely loyal and had now declared Glorfindel his hero. Having to share his hero with Elrond had not been his intention. Elrohir smiled at his brother. In some ways, Elladan was the youngest, the most naive.

 

Erestor sighed, relieved that Elrohir approved of Elrond’s love for Glorfindel. The twins were willing to make this work. A knock on the door made him frown; it could only be Elrond.

 

“Elrohir? Elladan?”

 

Elrohir smiled encouragingly at Elladan. “You can do this.”

 

Elladan nodded once and said, “You can come inside, Ada.” They had been sitting cross-legged on the floor and all three of them now got to their feet to welcome Elrond. Elladan froze momentarily, seeing Glorfindel behind Elrond. The two Elves were still holding hands. “Ada, Glorfindel,” Elladan said, trying to find a way to deal with his conflicting feelings. For so long he had hoped that his parents would find a way to reunite and now he had to admit that it would never happen.

 

Elrond saw Elladan’s distress, let go of Glorfindel’s hand and embraced his son. He didn’t question, didn’t offer advice, but simply held his oldest close.

 

Erestor locked gazes with Glorfindel and smiled reassuringly at seeing the blond’s nervousness. He decided to stay a little longer and keep an eye on things.

 

Glorfindel shuffled his feet, uncertain what to do next. Suddenly Elrohir appeared at his side and the Elfling placed a hand on his arms. “Erestor just told us.”

 

“Told you what?” Elrond pulled back and studied first Elrohir and then Elladan’s face.

 

“That Glorfindel and you…” Elrohir searched for the right words, but they eluded him.

 

“That the two of you are in love,” finished Elladan for his brother.

 

Elrond held his breath. “I was on my way to tell you personally.” He exchanged a look with Erestor, wondering why his chief counselor had taken this step.

 

“Do not be cross with Erestor,” said Elladan, lowering his gaze. “I did not leave him a choice. I was so angry when I found you holding Glorfindel in your sleep.”

 

“You slammed that door shut,” realized Elrond, worried. His oldest son had not reacted well to finding them like that, but Elladan appeared calm and accepting now.

 

“Erestor talked to me,” explained Elladan, still grateful that Imladris’ chief councilor knew him well enough to go after him and help him calm down. “I threw a tantrum,” he added, sounding apologetic.

 

“Erestor, thank you for talking to Elladan,” Elrond said in a grateful tone. He knew Elladan was a handful when upset.

 

Erestor inclined his head, accepting Elrond’s gratitude. He remained quiet though, hoping the situation would resolve itself.

 

Elrohir realized he had to do something to show their acceptance of his father’s new lover and he gently squeezed Glorfindel’s arm, saying, “I hope Ada and you will be happy. The Valar were very wise to sent you back.” He smiled, seeing the way Glorfindel’s eyes lit up at hearing his words. “I hope you will still find the time to teach me the flute?”

 

“But of course!” Glorfindel had a hard time believing the twins accepted him.

 

“And will you still spar with me?” asked Elladan in an uncertain tone.

 

“Aye, I will spar with you.” Glorfindel took a step toward Elladan.

 

Elrond stepped aside, seeing the need in Glorfindel’s eyes. The blond slowly raised an arm and folded it around Elladan’s shoulder, giving the twin time to pull away, should he desire so. But Elladan accepted the hug and smiled weakly.

 

Sensing the tension, Elrohir acted. “Can I be part of that hug as well?” Flinging himself at Elladan, he hugged his brother close. Then he grabbed Glorfindel, pulling him into their embrace. Wickedly, he whispered, “It certainly looks like we will have to share our hero with Ada.”

 

Elladan grinned and nodded once. “But we must make sure he spends time with us as well.”

 

“Ada?” asked Elrohir, playing along.

 

“Nay, Glorfindel.” Elladan chuckled at seeing his father’s bemused expression.

 

Elrond knew his sons well enough to realize this was payback, which he gracefully accepted. “I might be convinced to let you have Glorfindel once in a while.”

 

Now it was Glorfindel’s turn to look surprised. It almost seemed like everyone wanted a part of him, and, if possible, at the same time! Meeting Erestor’s knowing glance, he focused on the raven haired Elf’s calm and made it his own. The advisor was a beacon in a stormy sea.

 

“All Peredhel are stubborn and possessive, but also extremely loyal,” said Erestor, going along with the twins‘ teasing.

 

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir stared at Erestor. Elrond actually raised an eyebrow and considered reprimanding his old friend, but he couldn’t maintain his angry façade. A smile broke through on his face and he shook his head at Erestor’s comment. “I must confess you described us perfectly.”

 

The twins laughed as well, and all tension was gone.

 

“We will meet with you later,” said Elrond, addressing his sons. “I am sure Glorfindel will teach you to play the flute and hone your fighting skills, but now I want some moments alone with him.” Looking at his sons, he dared them to make a remark.

 

Recognizing their father’s expression the twins remained quiet and waited until Elrond and Glorfindel had left the room. “He is hogging Glorfindel already,” said Elladan, grinning naughtily.

 

“I knew he would,” replied Elrohir in a similar teasing tone.

 

Erestor laughed as well. “Maybe I would like to enjoy Glorfindel’s company as well.”

 

“Not you too!” exclaimed the twins in mock annoyance. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance, already thinking about the stunts they could pull on Glorfindel and their father.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel felt nervous when Elrond sat down on a bench in the gardens, pulling him down as well. He seated himself close to the half-Elf and waited patiently. After talking to the twins and Erestor, he was truly beginning to feel like he belonged with this tight family. He was honored that they had accept him.

 

Elrond’s fingertips first ghosted over his face, and then bestowed light caresses on his hair. An unguarded expression lay in Elrond’s eyes, which revealed the true extent of his affection.

 

“You upended my life in a few days,” said Elrond eventually, “And I thank you for it.”

 

Glorfindel smiled at Elrond, realizing the half-Elf wanted to take this slow. They had eternity to get to know each other, and they were not going to waste that chance.

 

The End

March 2003


End file.
